Roomate AU
by Spooklings
Summary: Adrien has just moved out on his own, and his attempting to start his own business after the defeat of Hawkmoth revealing to be his own father. He wanted to cut ties with his father's company and show the world that he could start his own. He just never expected to share an apartment with a familiar, blue-eyed girl.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien cracked his knuckles anxiously as he stood outside Marinette's door. His towel was draped over his shoulder, his shirt left in his bedroom. Adrien finally knocked on the door, biting his lip as he awaited a response.

The door opened, revealing a sleepy-eyed Marinette still in her cat pajamas. Her eyes were bleary before realizing who was standing before her.

"Oh! Hey!" She seemed to suddenly be wide awake. "What's up?"

Adrien gave a casual smile, "I think I broke my shower. Could I use your's?"

Marinette felt her cheeks grow warm, but she took control of her emotions. She was no longer a kid. She was a young adult now. She'd long since moved on over her silly crush on the blonde model. Afterall, once his father revealed to be Hawkmoth, he was devastated. Nino and Alya had already moved in together, and he was all alone in the mansion. Marinette couldn't stand by and watch him suffer. She had to get over her own feelings and put his first. She was one of the only people who stood by his side. Nino stayed in touch, but had his own life. People were scared. Scared that Adrien would follow his father's legacy. No one trusted him. Except Marinette. And she knew he trusted her. Enough to at least live together… As roommates.

"Yeah, of course." Marinette stepped back to allow him entry. They were fortunate to each have their own private bathroom, however it wasn't uncommon for Adrien to accidentally break something. He didn't have the best luck.

"Thank you." He shot her a grin before ducking into her bathroom. He respected her enough to have privacy, and never pushed their boundaries. Marinette began to get dressed, wearing pale blue jeans and a floral shirt. She was an apprentice at a prestigious fashion company, and working her way up to her dream of an official fashion designer. Gabriel Agreste had put in a good word, however, his word meant nothing now that his true identity was revealed. She knew how hard it was on Adrien, and he refused to talk about it. He would sometimes visit him in prison, but never spoke of what was said.

The sound of water turning on broke Marinette out of her thoughts. She refused to be late to work now that she didn't have the superhero excuse. Chat Noir and her had retired their miraculous back to Master Fu for safekeeping. They had completed their mission. Hawkmoth was gone. Pain flashed through her chest. And with it, her feline partner. She hadn't seen him since the night Hawkmoth was defeated. Covered in sweat, blonde hair wild and his eyes… His eyes were so cold. He wouldn't even look at Hawkmoth once they stripped him of his miraculous. He just stood, holding his injured chest and gazing towards the swirling lights of police cars. She tried talking to him, but he only said one thing to her; "It's over."

Marinette grabbed her jacket and purse, pausing by the door as she looked back towards the shower. Adrien took long showers, perhaps it was part of his model routine, or perhaps it was something else. She stayed a minute longer before departing into the kitchen.

Marinette began to cook breakfast, her baker instincts taking over as she flew through the room with the grace of a chef. She put bacon over the stove and eggs in the skillet, the warm aroma of food filling their apartment. She heard the water shut off abruptly, and she grinned. If there was one thing that could get that boy's attention, it was delicious food.

Adrien stumbled into the room, wearing a fresh set of clothes. His wet towel was balled under his arm, and his hair was still dripping wet. Marinette forced herself to look away from the way the water droplet ran down his cheekbone and his neck.

"That smells like heaven." Adrien gave a goofy smile, lifting his nose in an exaggerated sniff.

"Thank you, _Monsieur_." Marinette beamed at his compliment.

"You know, you don't always have to cook for us. I can try." Adrien began to set the table.

"Mhmm," Marinette laughed. "I don't think we need another 'brownie incident' on our hands."

"Hey!" Adrien crossed his arms and pouted. "It's not my fault I put them in too long."

"That's why you set a timer."

"They were fine! They tasted good!"

"Adrien, they were a brick. You almost broke a tooth trying to bite into that thing."

"Well, maybe brownies aren't my thing, but you could help teach me." Adrien gave a lopsided grin, and Marinette felt her heart skip a beat. _He's just a roommate. He's just a roommate. _

"For-for sure." Marinette stuttered, before realizing her mistake. Adrien only laughed, finishing setting the table and taking the towel towards his room. Marinette silently chastised herself as she took the bacon and began to divide it evenly between them. She was supposed to be over him by now. But those little things he did, those sarcastic smirks or his husky morning voice- she couldn't help it.

Marinette sat at the table, beginning to eat her breakfast while glancing at the clock. Adrien returned from his room wearing a suit, still trying to put on his tie.

"Here, let me help." Marinette offered, a look of relief on his face as he passed her the tie. "You have your meeting today?"

"Yes, with some marketing office who are willing to help build my company." Adrien held perfectly still as Marinette moved the tie around his neck. Her fingers were soft and careful as they worked around his skin. She had grown to have steady hands from sewing. Her finger brushed his neck, and she breathed in sharply at how close she was. "I'm going to invest a lot of the money into this, so I'm hoping it goes somewhere. If it flops… I'll have to sell the mansion or something."

Marinette finished the tie, "You've got this, Adrien. It won't flop."

"But what if it does? I could've used the money to help my father of my mom." His face fell and he brushed it off quickly. "It's fine. It doesn't matter."

Marinette put a hand on his shoulder abruptly, "Adrien, your mother…?"

"It- It doesn't matter." He stood quickly, Marinette's hand falling to her side. Adrien's face hardened as he collected his briefcase by the door.

"Adrien-"

"I have to go. I'll see you tonight." He began out the door quickly.

"What about breakfast?"

"Not hungry."

He left without another word, and Marinette couldn't help but feel the same energy Chat Noir gave her the night they defeated Hawkmoth. Cold, distant and hurting.

"Why won't he talk to me?" Marinette asked, blinking as she remembered that Tikki was no longer with her. She talked to herself often, forgetting that her small kwami had returned to Master Fu with her earrings. She had grown so accustomed to Tikki's advice, she didn't realize how much she depended on it until the kwami was gone.

_I wonder how Chat Noir's doing, in civilian form. _Marinette glanced out the window. _Would I ever see him again? How would I find him?_

Marinette glanced towards the clock, and with a jolt, realized she was late for work. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien tug a hand through his golden locks, eyes piercing. He gripped the phone tighter and looked up, gazing at his father behind the glass.

"The meeting went really well, father. They've invested thousands into my company." Adrien spoke quickly, almost like he didn't have time.

Gabriel crossed his legs, a calculating look behind his glasses, "That's good to hear, son."

Silence. Adrien licked his lips, shifting his position on the metallic chair. He forced a shaky smile. "I think I can save mom."

Gabriel straightened, his features sharpening. Adrien could feel the mood shift, his father leaning forward while staring intently at his son. "You honestly think you can save her? After everything I've already tried? I was _so_ close. If Ladybug and Chat Noir-" He stopped, sighing deeply before regaining his composure. "What makes you think you can save her?"

"The-the profits I'm gaining from my company, I think I can hire someone to help her condition." Adrien chewed his lip.

"_Condition_?" Gabriel spat. "She has been… Broken! Her miraculous made her sick! You think mortal medicine can cure an ancient curse?"

Adrien looked down, faltering. "I thought…"

"You thought wrong. There was only one way to save your mother- and that chance is gone. I could've used the power from the miraculous to save her. I did it all to save her. They think I'm evil for what? Wanting to save my wife?!"

"Father, you put innocent people in danger. You can't chose one life over everyone in Paris." Adrien looked up at his father's stone face.

"Please- I never severely injured anyone. I thought you of all people would understand." Gabriel adjusted his glasses. "I know you want to bring back your mother just as much as I do. And there is a way to do that. You just have to obtain their miraculous. We bring back your mother, give them back their miraculous and everyone lives happily ever after."

"It's not that simple." Adrien murmured.

"How so? It's almost like you don't want to bring her back."

"I do!" Adrien balled his fist. "Do you even know the consequences of messing with that sort of magic? Do you even care?"

"I'm willing to take the risk. I'd do anything to see her again… The question is, would you?" Gabriel looked up, staring at Adrien. Pleading.

"Alright, Agreste. Visitor time's up." A guard stepped forwards, giving Adrien a sympathetic look.

"Just… At least think about it?" Gabriel held the phone desperately.

"Okay…" Adrien sighed.

The guards took his father away, leaving him alone in the visiting room.

* * *

Marinette released a breath of relief as she left the lobby of her office. The boss had flooded her with assignments. It seemed she could never catch a recommendation Gabriel Agreste had put in for her was one of the only reasons she got the job, and now she had to work extra hard to keep it. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, enjoying the breeze as she walked to the parking garage. A distant police siren howled through the streets. She grimaced. A part of her wanted to transform and save them, but she had left that behind her. The people of Paris were no longer her responsibility.

But why? Just because she stopped one super villain doesn't mean there won't be more. And she desperately missed her partner. There were rumours of Chat Noir prowling the streets at night, stopping crime, but it wouldn't be possible. They had returned their miraculous to Master Fu… But perhaps it would be better to make sure.

Marinette got in her car, heading home with a quick detour.

* * *

Marinette apprehensively approached the door, her thoughts jumbling together. What would she even say? What was she doing? But it was too late, she had already rang the doorbell.

The door opened, revealing the short Chinese man, grinning up at her.

"Marinette! I was wondering when you would stop by." Master Fu stood aside. "Please, come in."

Marinette entered his house, feeling the warm aroma of candles and fresh tea overtake her. She smiled as her muscles relaxed. Master Fu moved to his tea set, pouring two cups of the warm elixir.

"I have a feeling you aren't just here for tea." Fu said, handing her a cup.

Marinette took it gratefully, "No… I don't know how to say this…"

Master Fu raised a brow. "You want your miraculous back?"

"How did you-"

"Please, I have seen this many times before. Once a holder and their miraculous have bonded… It's impossible to separate them. I realize I should have never taken them from you in the first place. Even without the akumas, there will always be danger in this world. And so, there must always be heroes as well."

Marinette sipped her tea, "Master… What happened to Chat Noir? He seemed… Off, after the incident with Hawkmoth. I'm worried."

Fu frowned into his tea, "Chat Noir was greatly affected by the incident. Those reasons aren't mine to share, but I will tell you that he needs you. He will try to close himself off, but you can't let him. He needs to remember who he is."

Marinette lowered her cup, "Did he keep his miraculous?"

Fu nodded, "He refused to hand it over. Kept saying it was the only way he could escape. I wasn't going to argue with him over it. As such, it's only fair I give you back what belongs to you." He set down his tea and reached into his pocket. Marinette sucked in a breath as he pulled out the black and red box.

"The world needs you, Ladybug. It will always need you." He popped it open, revealing the earrings inside.

Marinette stared at the jewelry. It had been years since she last saw them. In dreams, she would soar over the city in her costume. And now, she had that chance again. Marinette reached out slowly, taking each earring and clipping them to her ear. A flash of pink blinded her momentarily before a small, red creature floated before her.

"Tikki!" Marinette cried, tears swarming her eyes.

"Marinette!" Tikki chirped, flying at her and hugging her cheek.

"I've missed you-" Marinette felt her throat thicken.

"I missed you too." Tikki giggled.

Marinette stroked the small kwami, looking towards Master Fu. "Can I?"

He gave a proud nod.

"Tikki. Spots on."


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien shoved his hands into his pockets. The wind was harsh. He frowned as he approached his apartment. Marinette's car was gone. She probably had to work late. They never gave her a break… All because of his father.

Adrien clenched his hand, moving towards the alleyway beside his apartment.

"Come on… Another late-night escapade?" Plagg flew out of his jacket pocket, frowning. "Can't you be all moody and depressing inside? Where it's warm?"

Adrien narrowed his eyes, "Claws out."

A shimmer of green flashed through the alley. Chat Noir stood, his tail flicking as he stared at the floor of the alleyway. Marinette wouldn't be working so hard if it wasn't for his father. It was all his father's fault. Everything that went wrong in his life… Yet he couldn't hate him.

Chat whipped out his baton, wailing it onto the pavement and vaulting himself upwards. He landed on the rooftop, his feet slamming against the shingles.

Chat Noir breathed hard, his breath crystalizing in the air before his eyes. It was cold. And gray. Everything.

He took off running, arms pumping by his side and ears flattened against his head.

He's got nothing. No family. No one new to hurt over or hurt for. It's all quiet in Paris. Before the akumas. Before Hawkmoth? Chat was trying to enjoy this, and he was, but why was it so quiet? Why was he always waiting for something? It scares him that he needs a tragedy. And maybe he always will.

His feet hit the roof hard, slamming with every step. Pounding.

Was he supposed to be grateful to have won? He defeated Hawkmoth. And at what cost?

The wind bit his cheeks. He didn't stop. He flung himself, flipping and rolling onto the next rooftop. What was the point?

Chat didn't know where his feet were taking him until he was leaping onto the eiffel tower. His feet hit the metal with a resounding, metallic echo. He panted for breath, grappling the railing for support as he gazed across Paris. His home. But not his family. No… Everyone else got a family. But not him. It wasn't fair.

Snowflakes began to fall from the sky. The first snowfall of winter. It would have been beautiful… Had everything not been so gray and cold and empty.

And then he saw _her_. He would have thought it was a dream, had he not seen her face. But he knew she was real. Her muscles moved easily with learned practice, the yo-yo whirling through the night air. And her deep, ocean blue eyes.

Ladybug swung herself onto the railing, still attempting to catch her breath.

"Hey, bug-a-boo." Chat greeted, his voice hallow.

"_Chaton_." Ladybug wrapped him in a hug, her breath tickling his neck. "I've missed you…"

Chat stiffened at her touch, but allowed himself to hug her back. "Yeah… It's been a minute."

She pulled back, and began to look at him. He could see the concern etched in her features.

"What happened, Chat? The night we defeated Hawkmoth… What happened?" She asked, eyes flicking from his face to his shaking hands.

Chat turned from her, "Nothing. We _won_." He said the word with malice.

Ladybug reached out, holding his shaking hands and cupping them gently. "Please, tell me. I'm your friend."

Chat refused to meet her eyes, "Yeah. Friend."

Ladybug winced, "Chat, did I do something…?"

Chat pulled his hands away from her. "You didn't even give him a chance to explain himself. Defend himself. You saw him as nothing but a selfish villain."

Ladybug took a step back, "Is this about Hawkmoth? Chat, he was a bad guy-"

"Was he?" Chat asked quietly. "Or were you all too busy blaming him then seeing him as the real victim. Left with no options…"

"What are you talking about? Are you seriously defending Hawkmoth? Why?"

"Yes. I am 'seriously' defending him." Chat bit. "Someone ought to. He deserves that at least. He was damaged… He wasn't a villain. He needed help. He needed someone to save him."

"What are you saying?" Ladybug asked. "Are you saying this is my fault?"

It was snowing heavily now. The flakes sprinkled in Chat Noir's hair, tinting his nose and cheeks red.

"No. I just wish… I wish I could've talked to him… Asked him to stop. Save him." Chat laughed bitterly. "I'm a hero and I couldn't even save my own fath-" He cut himself off, drooping himself against the railing. "It's my fault. I should've seen it. I should've done _something_!"

"Chat…" Ladybug moved next to him, her shoulder brushing against his. "This isn't your fault. He made his own decisions. We stopped him from hurting anyone else. Isn't that enough?"

Chat gripped the railing harder. "But what now?"

Ladybug leaned her head against his shoulder, staring at the blinking lights of their city. She missed these views.

"We keep fighting. We keep our city safe. We stay together."

Chat sighed, his grip on the railing loosening. He rest his own head on Ladybug's, closing his eyes. For the first time since the defeat of Hawkmoth, he felt something warm inside him. He felt hope.

"Chat?" Ladybug murmured.

"Hmm?" Chat Noir purred, opening his eyes.

"It's getting late. We should head home before we catch a cold."

Chat sat up quickly. Right. Nothing good ever lasts. "Yeah, yeah, you're right."

"Will you be alright? Getting home?" Ladybug looked at him with a twinge of worry. She didn't want to leave him again.

"Of course, m'lady. See you around." He took his baton and jumped onto the railing. He was freezing. Paris looked so beautiful in the snow. He gave Ladybug one last look before leaping off.

* * *

Adrien fumbled for his keys in his pocket, his fingers feeling frozen and slow. The wind was vicious as it sliced across the street, leaving his skin tinted pink. The door swung open in a rush, the warmth from inside tingled his cheeks.

Marinette stood in the doorway, her hair askew and her eyes filmed over. The two stared at each other, almost in a stupor, before Marinette grabbed his sleeve and pulled him inside.

"Did you walk home in that?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. It just started snowing awhile ago." Adrien began to scratch the back of his neck from habit.

Marinette continued to peer at him with big, worried eyes. "How'd the meeting go?"

Adrien set down his briefcase by the door, shrugging off his coat. "It went really well. I think they're going to be promising investors."

She took his coat from him and moved to hang it up in the closet. "That's great news, Adrien! I'm happy for you!"

He gave a tired smile, moving towards his room. His head was still reeling from the conversation with Ladybug. He didn't mean to blame her… He was so glad to see her again. It was so natural. Talking with her was like muscle memory. It felt refreshing. But he still felt empty.

"Are you going to eat supper?" Marinette called, standing in the kitchen.

Adrien looked over. She had prepared two platefuls of spaghetti for them. He looked at her eyes. She was pleading. He couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Yeah, of course. Looks delicious." He moved to join her at the table. She was warm and made him feel safe. Maybe everything would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

"Adrien, you up?" Marinette rapped on his door, trying to prevent the concern building in her chest. He had been quiet at dinner, and now he was oversleeping past their alarms. She knew he had work at nine. There was a muffled reply.

The door opened, a sleep-eyed Adrien leaning against his door frame while dragging his fingers through his tangled hair. Marinette's eyes drifted to his bare chest, the muscles jutting out along his sternum. She pulled her eyes away, focusing on his disheveled face.

"Did you sleep at all?" She asked gently.

"Mmpf." He grunted, blinking rapidly. "Just been thinking a lot."

"About your father?" Marinette tilted her head. She knew it was a sore subject for him, but he couldn't keep bottling everything up.

"Yeah. Just… Worried about him. And I have a meeting today with my new clients…" Adrien suddenly became wide-awake. "Oh no."

He whirled around, rushing to his closet and digging into the clothes neatly hung on the rack. His old habits that his father had pushed on him never died. He was nearly a perfectionist, whether he liked it or not.

"I'll grab your briefcase!" Marinette offered, attempting to be useful. She scooped it up from the front door, along with his coat.

Adrien came stumbling out of his room, hopping on one leg as he tried to slip on a sock. Once his socks and shoes were on, he adjusted his collar and half-hazardly put on his tie. He ran his hand through his hair a few times, still being able to pull off the bed-head look with ease.

Marinette held out his coat and briefcase, biting her lip at his rushed state. Adrien pulled on his coat and took the briefcase, taking a moment to give her a warm smile.

"Thanks, Marinette. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Her heart fluttered.

* * *

"So, Mr. Agreste," Mrs. Clement folded her hands in front of her. "We are to believe your investing your family's fortune into this… _Business_?" She spoke the word with a strange tone.

Adrien felt the eyes of the committee boring into him. He felt small. But he was also Chat Noir. And superheroes weren't scared of anything. He sat up a little straighter.

"That's correct, ma'am. With these pre-funds already building the base of my company, I believe it will grow rapidly." Adrien spoke clearly, his charm snaking into his voice.

Mrs. Clement didn't seemed phased as most girls were when he spoke with such valor. She shifted the paperwork on her desk. "Yes, we have some concerns, however, regarding your father. Gabriel Agreste."

The room shifted instantly. The committee members all looked rather uncomfortable and stiff, as if it were a taboo. Mrs. Clement, the leader of the committee, gazed at the young man.

"I'm open to all concerns and questions." Adrien said, his words coming out weaker than he intended.

Mrs. Clement sensed his weakness, digging in. "We have video surveillance of you visiting the prison on multiple occasions since the arrest. The guest list shows you were seeing your father?"

Adrien took a sharp breath, "I won't deny this. He is my father, despite the circumstances. My only family member I have left."

"Our _concerns_," Mrs. Clement spoke in a high tone. "Are that you have correlation between your newly funded company and the now imprisoned Hawkmoth."

The committee murmured uneasily, the mood darkening. Adrien felt rage flash in his chest, his impulsiveness taking the best of him.

"He isn't Hawkmoth anymore! He renounced that title the day of the arrest! He has been trying to redeem himself! He is regretful of the acts he committed!" His voice rose, wincing as he did so. He was supposed to be an adult. He was trying to start a business.

Mrs. Clement narrowed her eyes, "I'm sorry, it almost sounds like you're defending the supervillain who terrorized our city for years. It does beg the question- whose side are you really on? The public has been dying to know. As your future clients, we're curious as well. Where does your loyalty lie? You haven't made a public appearance since the arrest. It's… Quiet troublesome."

Adrien balled his fists, nails digging into his palm. He felt Plagg move in his pocket, a small gesture. He needed to calm down. He was playing right into her game. He took a slow breath of air.

"I understand the concerns, and I am able to factually state that I have no allegiance to my father. I renounce his acts upon this city and the people. The visits were merely out of my own curiosity to see what could have driven him to such a state." Adrien said cooly.

"And yet you have no evidence of these claims." Mrs. Clement smiled cruelly. "It appears that you seem incapable of creating a company with the suspicion of criminal activity. Your connection with your father is too strong to deny it. As such, we withdraw our proposal as clients and are no longer investing any more money or _time_ into this silly endeavour."

Adrien felt the room shrink around him, the words beginning to drown out by the ringing in his ears.

_Incapable. Criminal. Withdrawal._

His stomach dropped. Everything he had worked for up to this moment had just washed out the drain. The committee members rose from their seats, trailing out of the room. He kept his gaze locked on the table.

"Hey," a hand was placed on his shoulder. "I believe you."

Adrien looked up, his eyes meeting a familiar businessman. He was short with dark skin and curly brown hair. His black-rimmed glasses hung low on his nose and he pushed them back up.

"Max?" Adrien was brought back to his younger years in school.

Max smiled warmly, "Hey, Adrien. It's been awhile."

Adrien stood, meeting him in the eyes. "You became a businessman?"

"Yeah, I went to college for awhile. I'm currently an intern for this committee. And while I may not be as powerful as Mrs. Clement, I have some jurisdiction." Max adjusted his glasses again, almost as if they were bothering him.

"You'd help me?" Adrien asked.

"Of course. After everything you've been put through, you need someone on your side. And I know you, Adrien. You're a good guy."

Adrien felt the weight on his shoulders lessen. It felt easier to breathe. "Thank you… Thank you so much."

"Anytime." Max nodded. "I have some contacts I can hook you up with."

"Thank you, I don't know how I can repay you." Adrien beamed.

"Just be good." Max pat his shoulder. "Keep being good."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I've been super busy lately with school and final exams! I'll have more time once school ends, and I'm excited to finally pick up the pace of my story! Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy :)**

Adrien came home late, the night air chilling his face. He dug into his pockets for the keys and unlocked the door. The apartment was dark and quiet. He climbed the stairs up to their room, searching for his other keys before the door swung open before him.

Marinette was standing in a nightgown, her hair tied back in a messy bun. He could smell warm bread from the kitchen. Marinette looked exhausted, but smiled kindly at him as he slung the briefcase down.

"You didn't stay up just for me, did you?" Adrien grinned as he entered, placing the briefcase down.

"Today was your big meeting with the investors! I had to know how it went, since he refuse to text me." Marinette joked on the last part, lightly punching his shoulder.

Adrien scratched the back of his neck, moving towards the kitchen. "It- could've gone better. They seemed… Skeptical of me, cause of my past... " He smiled weakly. "But I ran into Max, from high school, he offered me a deal."

Marinette came up beside him, watching his face. It was lined with stress and tiredness. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You'll get your investment, Adrien. I know you can."

Adrien relaxed at her touch, his muscles loosening as he nodded, "I hope so, Mari. I really do."

"Are you hungry?" Marinette asked softly.

"Always." Adrien laughed, watching Marinette hurry to the oven. She opened it, using oven mitts to remove a large loaf of bread from within. Adrien quickly moved to set the table, eager to be a help. "You didn't need to do all this for me."

"Adrien, you've hardly eaten these past days because you're working yourself too hard." Marinette lightly scolded. "If you're living with a baker, you _will_ be fed."

Adrien smiled at this, taking a seat at the table. "I just feel bad, making you cook all the time. Perhaps you could try teaching me again?"

Marinette giggled as she set down the bread and fetched the butter. "I would love to teach you to cook, hopefully this time we won't burn down the apartment."

Adrien laughed, "Not my fault!"

"Mhmm." Marinette placed down the butter before sitting down beside him. "It might be a little hard, I left it in a little longer because I wasn't sure when you'd be back."

"I'm sure it'll taste wonderful." Adrien looked at her, their eyes meeting before Marinette looked away quickly. A pink tint appeared on her cheeks. The pair ate dinner together, before cleaning up and retreating to their bedrooms. Marinette could hear Adrien tapping on his laptop, knowing he would probably stay up half the night. She sighed wearily. He overworked himself, and she knew it was partly because he blamed himself for his father's crimes. She tried convincing him it wasn't his fault, but he wouldn't listen. He was so wrought with guilt.

"Marinette-"

She jumped, her hearting beating as she almost forgot the small kwami hiding in her sock drawer. She smiled quickly, glad she was reunited with her old friend. "Hey Tikki."

"Are you okay?" She small creature asked.

Marinette smiled, taking out her bun. "I'm fine, Tikki. Just worried about Adrien… And Chat Noir… And everything."

"You need to stop worrying. It's too stressful. Everything is going to be okay." Tikki said.

"I know, I just… I overthink." Marinette sighed.

"It's okay. Everyone overthinks, but you need sleep right now." Tikki smiled gently.

"Okay, I'll get some rest." Marinette patted her friend. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." Tikki snuggled up beside her. "Now, sleep, okay?"

"Goodnight."

Marinette woke up to sirens blaring outside her window. Her heart skipped as she sat up in a rush, the police sirens sharp on her sensitive ears. She rubbed her eyes blearily.

"Tikki?" She called out.

"I'm here, Marinette. You should check the TV." Tikki frowned.

Marinette stumbled out of her room. The apartment was still dark, it must still be nighttime. The clock above the stove revealed it was 3:43 AM. Marinette grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. Breaking News was lit across the screen.

"We advise everyone to remain indoors. The fugitive is considered armed and extremely dangerous. We repeat, stay indoors until the police have located Gabriel Agreste." Marinette's blood drained from her face. She felt Tikki beside her. "The convicted super villain escaped from prison early this morning and has injured several guards. This fugitive is highly dangerous."

Marinette dropped the remote, running to Adrien's door. She gently twisted the knob and opened it, trying not to wake him. The room was cold and empty. The bed sheets were twisted and thrown aside. Her stomach dropped.

"We have to find him." Marinette quickly sent him a text, before dialing. There was no answer. "Tikkit, spots on!"

Ladybug left her apartment in a rush. The streets of Paris were eerily empty. Mostly everyone was asleep, and those awake were seeking shelter from… Ladybug shuddered. Hawkmoth was loose. Adrien was missing. And… Gabriel's miraculous was with Master Fu. She had to warn him.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo, swinging over the barren streets and allowing the adrenaline to quicken her pace. Police sirens blared through the city. Everyone was searching for Gabriel Agreste. Her thoughts churned. Where would he go? His mansion? His miraculous? Adrien? Had he already got him? Ladybug shook her head. No, there were no signs of breaking in, and he took his shoes and phone with him.

She landed hard outside Master Fu's dojo. The front door was hanging off its hinges. Marinette's eyes widened, running inside the darkened building.

"Master Fu?!" She called.

The dojo appeared as it a tornado hit it. Furniture was shattered and left in splinters across the floor. Jagged holes appeared in the walls. The ceiling had partially collapsed, leaving rubble strewn across the floor.

"Mari- nette." A weak voice whispered from the rubble. Ladybug ran forwards, finding Master Fu lying under a strew of debris. His face was coated in dust and blood, his eyes faded and bloodshot.

"Master!" Ladybug shrieked, falling to her knees as she began to clear the rubble.

"Marinette, listen to me…" His voice was frail. "Please… There is not time… Gabriel attacked… Unexpectedly… Took the miraculous. I tried-" A cough shook his chest. "I tried to stop him with Wyazz… I wasn't strong enough. But… I salvaged some of the miraculous…"

"I- I can fix this, my lucky charm can fix this!" Ladybug felt hot stinging tears fill her vision.

"No. Listen." Master Fu's eyes looked intense as he held out his hand. "You must stop him. Prison was not kind to him. He's out for blood. You must be careful… You are no longer children, he will not hold back. Find the others," he opened his palm, revealing three miraculous's within. "Stop him… Before it is too late."

"I-I have to save you! My Lucky Charm can reverse all this!" Ladybug felt warm tears running down her face.

"Marinette, this is damage you cannot reverse. I am old, I've lived long enough. You must-" another wet cough. "You must stop Hawkmoth. You are the next guardian, Ladybug. It is up to you to protect them from harm. My time is no longer needed…"

"Master…" Ladybug bowed her head, her voice choked. "I can't lose you. I need you!"

"No, Marinette. You never needed me. You had it in you all this time. You are stronger than you know." Fu smiled weakly at her, his wrinkled face pained. "Now please, take these miraculous and honor my request. Stop him. Save the world." His words were fading. "Marinette, you weren't chosen to become Ladybug. It was always you. You were born… A hero. And you have made me so proud." He sighed heavily. "Go. My time has come to an end here."

Ladybug shakily took the miraculous from his hand, watching as it dropped to the ground while his heart stopped beating. Tears blurred her eyes as she clutched the miraculous to her chest and sobbed into the wreckage of the dojo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for all the kind reviews! It really inspires me to keep writing knowing people enjoy it! I apologize this chapter is short, but I promise the next one will be longer! Thanks again! Enjoy :)**

Ladybug felt like she had been thrown off the deep end. Everything was happening too fast. She stood outside a small house on the outskirts of Paris. The lights were off, hinting that the residents were asleep. She looked down to her hand, still clutching the miraculous tightly. She needed Rena Rouge and Carapace. Her breath caught in her throat as she rang the doorbell, waiting anxiously on the porch. It was 4:27 AM.

There was movement on the other side before the door opened, revealing Nino standing there with a tired expression and messy hair. His eyes went from Ladybug's distressed face to the miraculous in her hand. His eyes narrowed as he snapped awake.

"What's up, LB?" He asked. "Trouble?"

"It-" Her voice was still shaking from the encounter with Master Fu. "It's bad."

Nino bit his lip, glancing behind him as Alya approached. She froze in the doorway, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

"Ladybug?!" She sounded surprised.

Ladybug realized she had gone incognito since the defeat of Hawkmoth. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed her best friend. Ladybug swiped at her eyes, still wet with tears. She had to remain strong.

"Hawkmoth has escaped from prison. He stole some of the miraculous's and-" Ladybug gulped heavily. "He killed Master Fu."

Alya paled, while Nino swore lightly under his breath.

"He's not afraid to shed blood this time." Nino murmured. "He's going to be dangerous."  
"And I feel guilty for asking you to abandon your citizen lives for this, but I- I don't know what else to do-" Her voice grew thick.

Alya placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, it's okay. We're glad to help. We're super heroes, it's what we do. It's okay, Ladybug. We'll help."

Ladybug smiled weakly, offering out the fox and turtle miraculous. They took their respective miraculous, spawning their kwami's Trixx and Wyazz.

"Hey dude!" Nino's smile faltered when he saw the face of his kwami. Wyaz stared blankly ahead, his small eyes full of pain.

"I tried to stop him. Master called upon me, but we weren't strong enough. He ripped the bracelet off him and I watched him-" Wyazz closed his eyes. "I should've been stronger."

"Hey man, you did the best you could. You're still here, and that's what matters." Nino offered a smile.

Trixx hugged Alya's cheek affectionately.

"We still need to give Chloé her miraculous and find Chat Noir." Ladybug held the bee comb tightly. "Before it's too late. Hawkmoth has the rest of the miraculous's. His power… It could endanger everyone."

"Don't worry, girl. We won't let them happen." Alya rose her fists. "Trixx, let's pounce."

Nino nodded. "Wyazz, shell on."

Both young adults transformed in their doorway, donning their familiar suits. They turned to Ladybug.

"Let's go find Chloé." Ladybug said, strength returning to her voice.

* * *

Chat Noir's breath was ragged as he clutched his side, glaring at his father. Hawkmoth had plowed down the front gates to the Agreste Mansion. He stood in the shadows like a vengeful ghost. Eyes practically glowing. Chat Noir stood between him and the mansion. He knew what his father had came for.

"Chat Noir." Hawkmoth scoffed, his voice ice. "I had spent so long trying to take your ring, without hurting you. I realized you were both children caught up in something you didn't understand." He laughed without humour. "But after two _children_ placed me in prison for life without parole, I couldn't let that slide. And look at you, all grown up."

Chat tightened his hold on his baton. "Hawkmoth, I never wanted that. You have to understand, I wanted to help."

"Help? By refusing me the only thing I wanted in life? By putting me in prison with murders and rapists?! You think that's help?!" Hawkmoth snapped. "I learned. Trained. And now, I have more power than ever before. And you will pay."

Chat grit his teeth as Hawkmoth revealed the handful of miraculous from his cloak.

"Where… Where did you get those?" Chat growled.

"I payed your old friend, Fu, a visit. He seemed reluctant on giving them to me, so I stopped asking nicely." Hawkmoth allowed a gleam to enter his eyes.

"What… What have you done!" Chat took a step towards his father, fists balled by his side.

"Whatever it takes to bring _her_ back." Hawkmoth snarled, raising his cane. "Come now, let's see what you got."

Chat narrowed his eyes, spinning his baton and launching forwards. Hawkmoth swung his cane, Chat blocking with his baton. The vibration shook his core as he swung, only to meet his cane.

"Foolish boy." Hawkmoth moved with lightning speed, jabbing his cane into his ribs and slamming it down on his head. Chat Noir dropped to the floor, rolling to dodge a blow that crushed the cement beneath them. Hawkmoth took out the ox miraculous, slipping it on his finger. The magic coursed through him, light enveloping him as the ox mixed with the butterfly. He clenched his fists as he felt the power intertwined with him.

Chat leapt at him, swinging his baton. Hawkmoth swatted his baton aside and gripped the boy's throat. Chat Noir's eyes widened as Hawkmoth squeezed his neck effortlessly. Chat Noir kicked his legs out, fear flooding him. He wasn't strong enough for this.

"This is too easy." Hawkmoth reached for the boy's ring.

"Cataclysm!" Chat choked out, feeling the dark energy rise to his hand. Without thinking, he swiped towards Hawkmoth. He was dropped, Hawkmoth stepping back and raising his cane.

Chat held one hand outstretched with his cataclysmic power, the other massaging his throat. It burned from where he was strangled.

"Please, Chat Noir. I don't want to kill you now. I want you to watch me finally succeed. I want you to watch as I burn Paris to the ground!" Hawkmoth clenched his cane and watched the boy in front of him curiously.

"I won't let that happen." Chat growled, panting unevenly.

Hawkmoth huffed and brought his cane down, Chat Noir tried to block with his hand, missing as the weapon slammed onto his skull and brought him tumbling to the dirt unconscious. Hawkmoth tisked, putting his cane down and unceremoniously stepping over Chat Noir's body, making his way to the dark mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's about time, Ladybug!" Chloé Bourgeois rolled her eyes, beginning to comb her hair back into a high bun. She was sitting in her room at the Le Grand Paris. Her TV was at a low volume, sharing more information on Hawkmoth's escape. Ladybug, Rena Rouge and Carapace stood awkwardly in her room, the window still open. "I knew you'd need my help! It's been so long!"

Chloé looked at the expressions of the superheroes surrounding her. Her face dropped. "It's bad, isn't it?"

"If we're coming to you for help, yeah." Carapace said, earning a jab in the ribs from Rena Rouge.

Chloé sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm ready, Ladybug, just tell me what I have to do."

Ladybug handed her the bee miraculous. "Chloé, this may be the biggest fight of our lives. Hawkmoth is… Much more dangerous than when we were young. He murdered the guardian of the miraculous's and took most of them. We need to stop him before it's too late."

Chloé took the comb tenderly, running her thumb along the smooth edge before activating it. Her kwami, Pollen, appeared with a smile, hugging Chloé tightly. She patted it, not wanting to make a big deal in front of the others. She slipped the comb into her hair, glancing at Ladybug for encouragement.

"Pollen, buzz on!" Chloé commanded. A flash of yellow enveloped her before her attire had changed to Queen Bee's.

"That's almost everyone… But where's Chat Noir?" Ladybug frowned as she looked at her yo-yo's communication device. The tracker on Chat Noir's baton appeared to be outside the Agreste mansion. She narrowed her eyes. Had he gone there without her? "Alright, everyone stick together. We don't know exactly what we're up against. It appears Chat Noir is at the Agreste mansion, so that's where we're headed next."

"10-4, LB." Carapace gave her a thumbs up.

Ladybug turned to the window and climbed outside, her small team clamoring after her. It was early morning now, bits of light beginning to peak over the horizon. The police sirens hadn't ceased as they searched for the super villain. She whipped her yo-yo, whizzing over the street with inhuman speed. Her mind was reeling. Her team was counting on her, and she had their lives in her hands. She couldn't allow Hawkmoth to hurt anyone else she cared for.

The Agreste mansion sat in shadows, the windows dark and barren. Her eyes peered for signs of a battle, but it appeared eerily empty. She double-checked her GPS tracker. Chat Noir's position hadn't moved. Perhaps he had discarded his baton outside the mansion? She chewed her lip as she went ahead, dropping in front of the fence.

The gates had been plowed down, smashed to pieces. She could only assume Hawkmoth had come through. She looked ahead, finding a dark shape lying in the grass. She knew that fluffy blonde hair.

Ladybug sprinted forwards, collapsing to the dirt beside her partner. Chat Noir was knocked out, his eyes rolled back and a trickle of blood running down his chin. She gently took his head onto her lap, caressing his cheek softly.

"Oh Chat, why didn't you wait for backup?" Ladybug murmured, closing her eyes tightly while warm tears threatened to spill. She wiped at her eyes, whispering quietly to him while her team slowly approached.

"Is he okay?" Rena Rouge asked, standing beside Ladybug.

"I think so, he's taken worse." Ladybug brushed his bangs from his face.

"Is Hawkmoth already inside?" Queen Bee looked up.

"Yes. Chat Noir probably tried to stop him." Ladybug glanced to the menacing building before them.

The cat in question began to stir, muttering incoherently while his eyes flickered open. Ladybug held him tighter, eyes searching his cloudy green.

"Chat? Can you hear me?" She asked carefully.

"Hey… Bugaboo." He smiled bloody teeth.

"You stupid cat, why'd you go by yourself? He could've-" Ladybug winced.

"He's… My responsibility…" Chat Noir slurred.

Ladybug sniffled, "Chat, not everything is your responsibility. You can't take the blame for everything."

Chat leaned heavily into her, "I should've saved him. And now- it's too late."

"It's never too late, Chaton. Now, come, we have to stop him." Ladybug shifted, propping her partner up.

Chat winced and held his ribs, "He's too powerful, m'lady. He has the other miraculous, combined together... "

Ladybug looked at the team behind her, "We have other miraculous too. We've beaten him before, we're the good guys, we always save the day."

Chat Noir tried to smile, but only looked like a grimace. "I'll fight beside you 'till my last breath."

Ladybug ruffled his hair affectionately, "I won't let it come to that."

She helped him get to his feet, blushing madly at the looks her teammates gave her. Rena Rouge looked giddy, and Carapace kept smirking knowingly.

"Let's go." Ladybug gave Chat one last glance to assure herself he was able to fight. She didn't have a plan. She was terrified. But she knew that they were the only thing standing between Hawkmoth and Paris, and she would fight for her city no matter what.

The team moved to the front doors, surprisingly still intact despite Hawkmoth's carnage to the gates. Chat Noir wiped the trail of blood off his chin, leaving a smear across the back of his palm. Even using his cataclysm, he still had his powers, something he mastered in his time after Hawkmoth's initial defeat. He would have to detransform eventually, as he was draining his core trying to repair his injuries.

"What is he even doing here?" Rena Rouge asked.

"Hawkmoth is still Gabriel Agreste." Ladybug said darkly. "This was his base and home. Probably gathering more resources or-" Her thoughts fled to Adrien. He was still missing. Messy sheets. Had he gotten to him? Carapace seemed to read her mind.

"Is he going after Adrien?" His voice was tremulous.

"Adrien isn't here, he's with Marinette, remember?" Rena murmured to him.

"So what if Hawkmoth goes after them? We need to keep them safe!" Carapace looked to Ladybug.

"The important thing-" Chat spoke weakly, grimacing as he held his bruised chest. "Is that we know where Hawkmoth is, and we just gotta keep an eye on him."

"Chat is right." Ladybug rubbed his shoulder in an attempt of comfort. "If we can stop him now- he won't have the chance to hurt those we care about."

"We can't just barge in, what's the plan?" Queen Bee looked pointedly towards Ladybug.

Ladybug wet her lips. "Okay, we know Hawkmoth has several miraculous in his possession, so we need to distract him so Queen Bee can get close enough to use her Venom on him. Then we can take his miraculous's and detain him."

Chat Noir looked at her, "When he fought me, he used the Ox Miraculous. He put it on and combined with his butterfly miraculous. It made him strong-" His hand went to his throat and gently massaged it. The skin was still bright red and irritated from Hawkmoth's grasp.

Ladybug grimaced, "And you promise not to fight him alone again?"

"Promise, m'lady."

Rena Rouge moved to the door, clicking it open. The group entered inside, peering around anxiously. It was dark. None of the lights remained on. Chat Noir shivered, earning a concerned glance from Ladybug as they continued down the hall.

"Follow me. I know where his secret hideout is." Chat Noir said, moving to lead the group. It was the first time he had entered his house since Gabriel was arrested. He had been so scared. So afraid. Marinette offered to be his roommate, live together in an apartment. She saved him. From being alone in this house.

Chat led them towards his father's office, his skin bristling with goosebumps. He felt like he was being watched, as if his father would jump out and chastise him for disobedience. Nathalie had been charged with accompanying his father's crimes and had been imprisoned out of state. His bodyguard, Gorilla, lost his job and Adrien hadn't seen him since. He blamed himself. He should've seen the signs. He lived right under the roof of Hawkmoth.

Chat Noir stopped inside his father's office, the large portrait of his mother hanging above the desk. Police tape still was hung over the desk, from when they searched the place. It had been so long ago now. The mansion had remained empty, like a corpse left to rot.

"Are you sure you're up to facing him again?" Ladybug grasped his wrist, worry brimming in her eyes.

"You guys need all hands on deck here. I'll be fine, m'lady." Chat offered a smile, easing Ladybug as he moved to duck under the police tape. The desk was emptied. The police had stripped the mansion of all "evidence". All of his father's work was ruined… Because of him. He found the latch underneath the drawer and pulled, activating the elevator. A mechanical whirring came from the floor, before a hole opened up, a platform lifting to fill it.

"You _cannot_ expect me to step in that." Queen Bee scowled at the elevator. "It looks… Musty."

"Chloé." Chat Noir glared at her.

Queen Bee rolled her eyes, "The things I do for Paris…"

The four heroes gathered on the elevator platform.

"How'd you know about this?" Carapace looked towards Chat Noir.

"Gabriel Agreste had many entrances to his secret base underneath the manor. The police exposed most of them, and Gabriel confessed to some. I learned about the case, looked over some files." Chat shrugged.

The elevator lowered into the floor, darkness surrounding them before it began to move through a pitch-black tunnel.

"Ewww, what if there's spiders down here? Or rats?" Queen Bee whined.

"Can I hit her?" Carapace asked.

Ladybug sighed. "No."

The elevator moved steadily until coming to a stop, slowly beginning to ascend into the light above. The platform raised into a large atrium, equipped with a huge glass window. White butterflies fitted about in a panic at the movement from the four intruders.

"Akumas." Ladybug murmured in both shock and disgust.

"The police never cleared them out…" Chat Noir watched them in interest.

Rena Rouge opened her jaw in surprise. She was getting a private tour of Hawkmoth's lair with Ladybug and Chat Noir. If she still ran the Ladyblog, she wouldn't hesitate to record it on her phone. But her blog shut down after Hawkmoth was defeated, and the heroes were no longer needed. She winced, remembering her eagerness to interview Adrien. She never gave him privacy or time to cope. What a lousy friend she turned out to be.

Behind them, a long catwalk led to a small patch of grass. A glass coffin lay propped up on the island. The glass container was empty. Chat Noir stared at it, his jaw clenching.

"Did Hawkmoth even come down here?" Queen Bee crossed her arms.

Before Ladybug could respond, deep laughter penetrated the silence. All heads whipped around to the window, where a figure stood in the shadows beneath it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Buckle your seatbelt. Sh*t hits the fan. Enjoy this action-packed chapter :)**

"You bumbling idiots fell right into my trap." Hawkmoth stepped forward, allowing the light to wash over him. Chat Noir noticed, with a start, he was still wearing the ox miraculous on his finger. "How you foolish children managed to defeat me is… Inconceivable. I obviously underestimated your… Abilities. The powers of gods bestowed upon _children_."

"We aren't kids anymore, Hawkmoth. We beat you once, we can do it again." Ladybug stood proudly, flanked by the others.

"Indeed. You've all grown up while I sat in prison. Waiting. Waiting for my chance for revenge." Hawkmoth grinned, a glimmer of insanity in his eyes.

"You won't get it!" Rena Rouge snapped. "You're outnumbered! Give up!"

Hawkmoth allowed his grin to widen sadistically, "Oh, how wrong you are. I am not the one who is outnumbered."

He reached into his cloak, revealing the stolen miraculous he possessed. He snatched the dragon miraculous and slipped on the jewelry, entwining it's power within his butterfly brooch. His muscles tensed as the power coursed through him.

"Don't let him put on another one!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo.

Hawkmoth expected it, grabbing it from the air and yanking. Ladybug flew forwards, just as Hawkmoth delivered a sharp jab into her stomach. Her air was ripped from her lungs- eyes bulging as Hawkmoth drew his arm for another hit.

Chat Noir was on him in seconds, slamming his feet into Hawkmoth's chest. The supervillian stumbled backwards, allowing a window for Chat to slam his baton into his ribs. Chat Noir shifted to hit him again, but Hawkmoth recovered quickly. He stuck out his hand, a flurry of akumas rushing forwards and swarming Chat's face. He tripped, blinded by the akumas as he madly clawed at them.

Chat heard Hawkmoth swing his cane, but the pain never came. Carapace stood beside him, his hand raised to create a temporary force field around them. Hawkmoth narrowed his eyes as Ladybug regained her breath, her yo-yo swinging readily by her side.

"Thanks for the save, man." Chat panted, regrappling his baton.

"I gotchu, dude." Carapace grinned.

Hawkmoth rose his fists and pushed them towards Ladybug, a stream of fire igniting from his palms. Carapace reacted quickly, moving the force field over Ladybug.

"Since when could he do that?!" Carapace yelled, sweat building across his brow at the exertion of creating the shield.

"Have you been paying attention turtle-brain?" Queen Bee rolled her eyes. "He's gaining more power by wearing multiple miraculouses at once. Duh."

"Could've guessed that." Carapace grunted, his exhaustion growing the longer he kept the force field going.

Chat Noir extended his baton, leaping over Hawkmoth and slamming it into his back. Hawkmoth fell forwards, the fire extinguishing from his hands as he lost concentration. Chat landed and rolled, jumping up and readying himself for another blow.

Hawkmoth whirled on him, eyes blazing with fury. He jabbed with his cane, Chat Noir blocked it quickly, his instincts and adrenaline becoming one.

"Why won't you just listen to reason, Gabriel!" Chat reached out. "You don't have to always fight. We can work this out!"

"You sound scared, boy." Hawkmoth sneered. "Ready for surrender?"

"Never." Chat slammed his baton against Hawkmoth's cane. Ladybug's yo-yo swung out, wrapping around his cane as she pulled it from his hands. He swore as Chat Noir raised his staff once more.

Hawkmoth kicked Chat's stomach, causing him to double over before he sent a wave of fire towards him. Chat Noir felt the heat sear through his suit, panic causing him to backpedal away.

Rena Rouge frantically played her flute, causing multiple Ladybug's to surround Hawkmoth. He scowled as he reached into his cloak and attained another miraculous, putting it on. Power fused inside of him, and he laughed. Hawkmoth pushed out his arms, sending a shockwave over the illusions and knocking the heroes back.

"You cannot beat me." He smiled.

"Screw. You!" Chat Noir leapt at him, baton raised.

Hawkmoth spun around, jamming his cane into Chat's sternum and striking him across the jaw. Chat toppled to the ground, scrambling backwards. Hawkmoth strode towards him. A flying shield slammed into the back of his head, pain flashing through the man as he turned back around.

Carapace caught his shield like a frisbee, narrowing his eyes. "Stay away from him!"

Hawkmoth snorted. "Fine. Your turn."

Rena Rouge stepped beside Carapace, raising her flute defensively. Ladybug gave a quick nod to Queen Bee as she positioned herself to the left of Hawkmoth. Chat Noir struggled to his feet, spitting out a wad of blood.

Hawkmoth roared, sending a ball of fire hurtling towards Rena and Carapace. They were ready. Carapace summoned his force field, covering his partner and himself as the flames lapped off the edges.

Ladybug swung in from the left, connecting her legs with his shoulder. Hawkmoth snarled, grabbing her ankle and swinging her like a ragdoll. He threw her aside, her body hitting the wall and dropping to the floor. Queen Bee zipped in, her Venom ready to paralysis him. Hawkmoth ducked, uppercutting her chin and taking hold of her arm. He twisted it painfully, bringing the Venom towards her chest and injecting it into her. Queen Bee's eyes widened as he kicked her aside, just as Chat Noir pounced on him.

Chat tackled Hawkmoth to the floor, his eyes feral and heart beating rapidly in his ribcage. The man rolled away from Chat Noir, just as the blonde boy sent a punch towards his face. Hawkmoth blocked with his forearms, moving to counter his strike.

Carapace leapt inbetween, slamming his shield upside his jaw. Hawkmoth swore vulgarly as he stumbled back, giving Chat Noir and Carapace time to drag Queen Bee's limp body aside.

Chat Noir glanced over to Ladybug. She was still unmoving on the floor, a tangled heap of limbs. Rage filled his heart as he turned his attention back to his father. Carapace was panting, heaving his turtle shell up. Rena Rouge spun her flute in her fingers, taking a fighting stance.

"Gabriel." Chat called again. "Stop this senseless fighting. Please."

"What, so you can throw me back in prison?" Hawkmoth laughed bitterly. "No, I'm enjoying this much more."

"Dude, I'll launch you." Carapace whispered to Chat, indicating his shield.

Chat gave a nod, keeping his eyes on the villian. Carapace lifted his shield horizontally, and Chat Noir leapt onto it. Using it as leverage, Chat Noir flipped through the air and called upon his cataclysm. Hawkmoth retreated as Chat hit the ground running, swiping his claws towards his father.

Hawkmoth paused, allowing Chat Noir to come forward and claw at his face. He fell right into Hawkmoth's trap. Hawkmoth ducked under Chat's arm, grappling his torso, putting him in a headlock and latching onto his wrist. Chat was trapped in a vulnerable position, his hand still burning with cataclysmic power.

"It's been fun _playing_ with you, but I am needed elsewhere." Hawkmoth hissed in Chat Noir's ear. He twisted Chat's arm, like Queen Bee's, forcing his hand to press against his chest. Hawkmoth released him as he howled, clutching his chest where the cataclysm had released itself.

Carapace threw his shield, Hawkmoth caught it in the air and brought it down to his knee, snapping it in half. Rena Rouge yelled, leaping at him. Hawkmoth sent a stream of fire into her gut, grounding her instantly. He walked towards Carapace slowly, taking his time, savoring it.

Carapace rose his fists, fury pulsing through him. Hawkmoth came at him, sweeping his legs with his cane and cracking his fist across the young man's face. Carapace's head snapped back, dropping to the floor.

Hawkmoth huffed, adjusting his brooch. "Foolish children."

He surveyed the damage. None of the heroes were able to stand. He turned and left the room in it's silent destruction.


	9. Chapter 9

A soft beeping filled the air. Rena Rouge groaned, her eyes flitting open at the sound of someone's miraculous going off. Her vision cleared to reveal the damage Hawkmoth had left, Carapace unconscious beside her. Thick blood trickled down his face, his turtle bracelet beeping continuously as it's time ran out. Rena reached out and gently picked him off the floor, hugging him to her chest as his transformation gave out. Rena Rouge closed her eyes as she held Nino's limp body to her.

"Is… Is he okay?" The soft voice of Queen Bee drew Rena Rouge's attention. Queen Bee was standing now, the paralysis seemingly worn off.

"He's going to be okay." Rena murmured, running a hand through his hair.

Chat Noir blinked hard, his chest burning from the cataclysm that had ruptured through him. His ring was beeping, giving him only minutes before he would be released of his transformation. He was surprised Plagg managed to hold it for this long. His eyes went to Ladybug. She was awake, struggling to get to her feet. Chat whimpered as he stood, aching pain moving through his muscles as he hobbled to her side. Ladybug looked up at him, defeat and worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked, eyes looking him over.

"I'm fine. How're you?" He held out a hand, Ladybug taking it and getting back on her feet.

"Been better." She muttered, looking to the rest of the team. Rena Rouge was still hugging Nino, his face dropped and bloody smeared across it. Queen Bee stood nearby, awkward and unsure of herself.

"Nino." Chat whispered, moving to go to him.

Rena glanced up at him, tears shining in her eyes. "He's- he's going to be okay, right?"

"I'll take him to a hospital. I didn't use my lucky charm, so my transformation still has more time." Ladybug knelt down, holding out her arms for Nino. Rena slowly passed him to Ladybug, sniffling as he was lifted up. "Our identities stay between us," Ladybug looked towards Queen Bee unknowingly. "We cannot share this to anyone, understand? We have to keep each other safe."

Queen Bee nodded quickly, and Rena Rouge glared at her, revealing her mistrust for the known-gossiper.

"I'm not in high school anymore, I'll keep his secret safe." Queen Bee put her hands up in mock surrender.

"Alright, everyone get home and rest. We need time to recover before coming up with another plan. We need to find Hawkmoth before he does anything else." Ladybug glanced at Chat Noir, who stood to the side while nursing his arm. "Be safe."

She took off with Nino in her arms. Chat's ring was beeping rapidly now.

"We'll be in touch." Chat looked between Rena and Queen Bee. "We'll stop him."

Chat Noir left the lair, his transformation lasting long enough for him to scale a building and leap down into an alleyway. A flash of green emitted from him, and he fell against the brick wall, sliding down to the ground in exhaustion.

"Cheeeeese." Plagg whined, his eyes barely open as he collapsed on his back.

"Calm down, Plagg." Adrien winced, his voice rough and raspy. He could feel the ache more painfully now, without his powers. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a block of Camembert. He handed it to his kwami, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Kid, aren't we going home?" Plagg asked, once finishing his snack.

"No." Adrien winced, sitting up and pain throbbing through his stomach. "Father will be searching for me, I can't endanger Marinette like that. I'm going to visit Nino and then- remain as Chat Noir."

Plagg huffed, wiping his small muzzle. "You should at least call her, you know how freaked out she gets."

Adrien pulled out his phone, revealing the many missed calls and worried texts from Marinette. He called her number. There wasn't an answer. He decided to shoot her a text.

_3:47 AM_ | **Marinette:** Adrien? Where are u? Gabriel escaped!

_3:59 AM_ | **Marinette:** hello?

_4:15 AM | _**Marinette:** Are u okay?

_6:37 AM_ | **Adrien:** I'm fine, Mari. I had to leave because I didn't want anyone getting hurt because of me. Father may come after me, and I can't risk him hurting you. I'm sorry, I'm safe.

Adrien yawned and rubbed his eyes. Exhaustion gnawed at him. He was ready to lay down and sleep in this alleyway. But his friends were still in danger, Hawkmoth was out there. He couldn't leave them.

"You ready for another ride?" Adrien looked to Plagg. His kwami moaned as Adrien called upon his miraculous and transformed.

Chat Noir stood and extended his baton, leaping out of the alley and bounding along the rooftops towards the hospital. Paris was just beginning to wake up, unaware of the monster that now creeped in their shadows. They were blatantly ignorant and trusting that they were safe. Chat couldn't let them down.

Chat Noir reached the hospital quickly, releasing his transformation outside to not draw attention and ducking inside. It was a quiet morning. The woman at the front desk looked up with skeptical eyes as he entered.

"Aren't you that Agreste boy? I saw on the news your father escaped from prison last night." She said, staring daggers at him. He wilted. Perhaps it would be better if he remained as Chat Noir.

"I'm here to see Nino Lahiffe." Adrien ignored her invasive questions.

The receptionist rolled her eyes and huffed, "Room 312."

Adrien nodded and rushed to leave her behind. He could feeling Plagg bristling under his shirt, knowing the kwami wanted to give the receptionist a piece of his mind. He reached into his pocket as he felt is buzz.

_6:58 AM_ | **Marinette**: Adrien, you don't have to runaway. Ur safe at home. Plz come home. I'm worried. It's dangerous out there. Please.

Adrien sighed as he arrived at Nino's room. He gently rapped on the door, pushing it open slowly. Alya was sitting by the bed, her hair was frizzy and she had bandages peeking out from under her shirt. She was holding his hand, stroking the back of his palm with her thumb. Nino lay still, a thick bandage wrapped around his head and a breathing tube going through his nose.

"How's he doing?" Adrien murmured gently.

Alya looked up in surprise, her face going from shock to recognition to guilt. She still felt bad about honing him after his father's arrest. They hadn't reconnected.

"He's… Stable." Alya said, releasing Nino's hand to clasp her's together.

Adrien came forwards, standing over his friend's bed. "How's his breathing?"

"His face was damaged in the fi- in an accident." Alya quickly corrected herself, not trying to reveal Nino's secret identity. "His lung was ruptured."

Adrien nodded slowly, licking his lips. He should've been stronger. They almost had him. If he was quicker- Nino wouldn't be here. It should be Adrien in that bed, not Nino. It was _his_ father.

"I'm-" Alya cleared her throat. "I'm sorry about before. I was stupid. I should've been more considerate."

"Alya, it's fine." Adrien was exhausted. His voice gave that away. He had just went toe-to-toe with a super villian. And lost. He ran a hand through his messy hair and seated himself in the chair beside him.

"Are you alright? Has Hawkmoth tried contacting you?" Alya asked.

Adrien pulled out his phone, flipping it between his fingers. "I didn't sleep much last night. I had to get away from the people I care about- so Hawkmoth doesn't use them against me."

"You live with Marinette, right?" Alya smiled softly.

"Yeah, I do." Adrien chuckled at the fond memories with his friend. "She's… She's been there for me when no one else was. She supported me and got me through some dark stuff. I can't- I won't put her in danger."

Alya nodded, biting her lip. "But what about you, Adrien? What happens to you?"

The blonde boy leaned forwards, resting on his knees and staring at the black of his screen. "I'll be fine. He's my father. I just- I have to stop him before he hurts anyone else."

Alya stared at him quietly. "It's not your fault, Adrien."

He didn't respond, just continued staring at his phone. A notification popped up.

_7:10 AM_ | **Marinette**: Where are u?

"Adrien." Alya brought his eyes up. "You can't keep blaming yourself. This is no one's fault but Gabriel Agreste's. You did nothing wrong."  
"It's not what I did." Adrien finally sat up. "It's what I didn't do. I should've _known_. I should've-" His voice choked. "The signs were right there. I was blind. And look what my mistakes cost. If I stopped him- turned him into the police, he wouldn't have done this."

"Adrien-" Alya began, before the door opened again.

Two men dressed in suits entered, looking at the three young people before staring at Adrien. The shorter man stepped forward. "Adrien Agreste, you need to come with us."

Adrien curled his fingers around the phone, standing quickly. "Why? Who are you?"

"I'm Agent Burke, a member of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your father." The man looked between Adrien and Alya.

Alya moved to the other side of the bed, positioning herself between the FBI agents and Adrien. "He's done nothing wrong. Why don't you go after his father instead?"

"We have reason to believe Adrien can help us locate the supervillain Hawkmoth. Move aside, civilian." Agent Burke took a step closer.

"Do you have a warrant? We have rights!" Alya began to get aggressive, but Adrien put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't bother. It'll be okay." He passed her his phone. "Let Marinette know where I am. I'll be back."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Agreste." Burke gave a pointed look. His partner remained silent.

Adrien followed the two agents out of the room. The second they left the hospital room, they grabbed Adrien tightly and began to drag him down the hall.

"Hey- I was cooperating!" Adrien protested.

"You're a suspect of Gabriel Agreste's escape. We can't risk you aiding him." Burke roughly pulled him.

Adrien's bruises flared, pain tearing through him as he shut his eyes tightly. He grit his teeth as he allowed them to drag him down the hall. He deserved it anyways. The FBI could probably stop Hawkmoth, unlike Adrien. He hung his head.

They hadn't even reached the end of the hallway when the window smashed and a figure came rolling onto the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ladybug?" Agent Burke scowled as the spotted-heroine got to her feet. Her blue hair was pulled back in messy pigtails, a wild glint in her eye. She looked between the men, and then to Adrien. Her face relaxed as she looked back at Agent Burke.

"I'm going to need you to release him. Superhero business." Ladybug stated, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"We have orders-"

"I don't care." Ladybug countered, her voice strong and challenging. "Release him now."

The FBI agents exchanged glances before shrugging and letting go of Adrien. They stared at Ladybug as they walked past, muttering under their breath. Ladybug waited until they turned the corner before looking back at Adrien.

"Are you alright?" She couldn't help but let a hint of worry slip into her voice. Adrien was slumping, an arm wrapped around his chest and a disheveled look to him. She could see dried blood on his chin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for getting them off my back." Adrien didn't look up.

Ladybug was silent a beat before stepping forwards. Her blue eyes peered at him. Her voice was soft. "You're injured."

"Nah, they just roughened me up a bit." Adrien lied, avoiding her gaze. He hated lying to her, but couldn't expose his identity.

Ladybug was quiet, and for a moment, he thought she didn't believe him. But she finally looked behind him. "Were you visiting Nino?"

Adrien nodded quickly, glad to change the subject. "Yeah, before they dragged me out. They'll probably be back."

Ladybug furrowed her brow. "I won't let them."

Adrien gave her a weak smile, keeping his arm locked around his pulsing chest. "I should probably get back to Nino."

Ladybug glanced behind him, "Let me know if those FBI men give you anymore trouble."

Adrien smirked, "Okay."

Ladybug turned and moved to the closest closet. She waited until Adrien was gone before transforming. Tikki landed in her palm, exhausted.

"I'm worried about him, Tikki." Marinette bit her lip.

The kwami flew up to her owner's face. "He will be okay, Marinette. Adrien is strong."

Marinette moved to grab a cookie from her purse, "Yes, he is. It just seems everyone's after him. Hawkmoth, the FBI… And when he was gone last night…"

Tikki gently nuzzled Marinette's cheek. "He will be okay with you looking out for him."

Marinette giggled, "I suppose he will. Thank goodness Alya told me where he was. I swear I need a tracker on that boy."

Tikki laughed, "Are you sure you're over your crush?"

A blush burned on Marinette's cheeks as she sputtered. "Yes- I mean- I don't know… "

"I'm just teasing, Marinette." Tikki smiled.

Marinette sighed, pulling open the closet door. "Thanks, Tikki."

The kwami flitted inside her purse as she moved towards Nino's room. His door was propped open, and Marinette slid inside easily.

Alya was sitting beside Nino, speaking to him quietly. Adrien was slouched in the corner, his face a grimace of pain. Something was bothering him. Her eyes flicked to his chest, which he continued to hold as if it hurt him. Where was he last night?

"Hey, girl!" Alya brought her back to reality, her best friend grinning happily.

"Hey, Alya. How's he doing?" Marinette moved closer to the bed.

"He's doing a lot better." Alya cupped the side of his face as he smiled lovingly at her. Marinette smiled before looking back to Adrien.

"Adrien… Where were you?" She asked softly, moving to stand in front of him. He looked agitated, running a hand through his tangled locks.

"I had to go out and look for my dad. He'd listen to me." Adrien shrugged.

Marinette frowned, "What happened to your chest?"

"Nothing." Adrien averted his gaze. "The FBI roughed me up a little, that's all."

Marinette knit her brows. "Let me see."

His arm tightened around his chest. "No. Marinette," his voice gentled. "I'm sorry, but I need to go. It's not safe for you guys if I'm here and the FBI are still after me."

Marinette blocked his path. "Adrien, you're not in any shape to go out there. Especially with Hawkmoth on the loose. Please, just go back home."

Adrien looked down, his hair falling into his face. "You know I can't do that."

Marinette reached out, her fingers grazing his chin, drawing his green eyes back up. "Adrien-" Her voice cracked and she let her hand fall away.

"Hey, hey," Adrien felt his heart shatter. "Hey, don't cry. Mari." He took her arms, begging her to look at him. "I'm sorry, I'll go home, okay? Please don't cry."

Marinette glanced up, her eyes shining with tears. She sniffled and pulled him into a hug. She buried her face in his chest, hugging him gently.

"I don't want to hurt you." He murmured into her hair.

Marinette shivered against him. She couldn't lose him. Adrien held her against him, breathing deeply into her neck. It felt surreal. Butterflies danced in Marinette's stomach.

Adrien pulled away, his expression sad and worried. "I'm going to head home, alright?"

Marinette nodded, trying to blink the tears from her eyes.

"I'll meet you there." He tried to smile before turning to Nino. "Feel better, man."

"Thanks, bro." Nino waved.

Adrien gave Alya a nod before leaving the hospital room. His thoughts swirled together. He made Marinette cry. That made his stomach turn into a knot. He sighed wearily as he reached the end of the hall.

The shadows grew darker. Adrien stopped, goosebumps icing his skin. He sucked in a breath, "Hello, father."

The man behind him scoffed, and Adrien turned around to see Hawkmoth standing before him. His eyes were black. His mask was curled and pointed. Adrien felt naked before him; exposed. His chest ached from his last encounter.

"What do you want?" Adrien pressed, glaring at Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth curled his hand. "I want my family back."

Adrien's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You _had_ a family. And you ruined it."

Hawkmoth's face grew hard. "You know nothing, boy."

"I know you're a murderer." Adrien spat with venom. "You killed some old man. It was on the news."

Hawkmoth huffed. "You don't even know why I do the things I do."

"I tried!" Adrien threw up his hands. "I tried- and you just kept pushing everyone away! You never left your office, but now I know you were actually in the basement terrorizing Paris!"

"Everything I did was for _you_." Hawkmoth snapped. "You never listened, boy. The truth of the matter is that you don't care. You just want to label me as the bad guy and feel better about yourself."

"That's not true!" Adrien yelled. "I wanted to defend you- but you, you've gone mad with power! You're not the father I once knew."

"And you are not the son I wanted." Hawkmoth growled. "My son would stand by me and support me. We would work together to bring back your mother. Your _mother_, Adrien. You loved her just as I had. How do you not see that?"

"I do miss her. I miss her more than anything." Adrien squeezed his eyes shut. "But this isn't what she would've wanted! She would never want anyone to get hurt!"

Hawkmoth stepped closer. "A small price to pay for her. I would do anything for her, but I can't say you would do the same."

Adrien stared at him.

"You're coming with me." Hawkmoth clipped.

"Like hell." Adrien stepped back.

"Don't make me hurt you." Hawkmoth snarled.

Adrien's eyes widened as he looked up at his father's eyes. But all he saw was black.

"HAWKMOTH IS HERE-" Adrien howled, a hand slapping over his mouth and squeezing his face. Adrien kicked out madly, his chest screaming with pain. Hawkmoth pushed him backward, slamming his son against a wall and clasping his neck with his other hand.

Adrien's eyes bulged. Not again. His air was cut off instantly, pressure building behind his eyes as he continued to wriggle in his father's hold. He looked up at his father, silently begging for mercy. There was none.

The room spun around him as black dots began to fill his vision. Pain seared through his head as he finally surrendered into the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

In the shadowy gloom of the abandoned warehouse there stood a silhouetted figure, thin and unmoving. Adrien sat unmoving in his chair, head hanging down and arms bound tightly behind him and rope digging into his flesh. His legs were free, something he silently noted as he remained still.

"I know you're awake, boy." The figure spoke without looking at him.

Adrien scowled in defeat, moving to sit up. Sharp pain lanced through his chest and colorful spots flashed in front of his eyes. It felt like his whole body had been beaten and every movement caused some muscle or bone to ache.

"Father." Adrien croaked.

The figure finally turned around, revealing Gabriel Agreste standing before him. Adrien scoffed weakly.

What, no fancy mask to hide behind? Justify your acts?" Adrien prodded.

"Hiding behind masks…" Gabriel mused. "Interesting you mention that."

Adrien felt his stomach curl in as he wriggled his fingers. It was gone.

Gabriel stepped closer, his eyes full of the familiar coldness and judgement he was accustomed to. He extended his hand, revealing a smooth black ring. Adrien's miraculous.

"I had my suspicions, of course. But I hadn't dreamed that my own _son_ would- would put me in prison." Gabriel laughed humorously.

"I tried- I didn't want them to!" Adrien protested, although raising his voice only caused his throat to burn.

"And yet, I still remain the fugitive, while you a _hero_." Gabriel spoke with poison. "All this time, you lied to me… Manipulated me. But it ends. Today."

Adrien glared at his father. "You're a hypocrite. Speaking of lies while you were an evil supervillain this entire time!"

Gabriel stepped forwards. He was holding a baseball bat. Adrien knew it was coming and his muscles tensed as much as they could. The knowing didn't soften the blow. The bat was as hard as it looked and his leg was no ball. Adrien felt the bone split into an untold number of fragments as his mind became inoperable. The pain took him far away, to the place he recluded when his mother had passed. A kind of place that knows how to cope with the pain that precedes death. Adrien's vision if blotched with violent colors that move and merge without pattern or design. The wall of pain still crippled but Gabriel swam back into view. His face remained hard and almost disappointed. As if Adrien failed at being strong enough.

"See, you want to play hero?" Gabriel continued his monologue, stepping back to allow his son to access the damage. "Fine. Play hero. But know that the second you put me in that place- you betrayed me and this family. You broke this family apart when you went up against me. Against your mother. I was trying to save her- and you didn't care!"

Adrien opened his mouth, perhaps to defend himself, but all that came out was a glob of blood and saliva. His eyes rolled as he tried to refocus on his father.

"And you want to play victim! _Oh, my father was so mean and he never had time for me_." Gabriel mocked. "While I risked everything to get your mother back! Everything I did was for this family, and you ruined that!"

Adrien saw rage in his father. Something that blinded him and twisted his thoughts. His eyes were that of a stranger.

"I'm sick of letting you prance around as a superhero. I'm making sure you never get in my way again!" Gabriel moved forward and swung the bat down on his other leg.

The pain was like a knife being jabbed into his leg. It shot up fast, erasing every thought from Adrine's head and paralyzing his body. Apparently he screamed, but he couldn't recall, only the pain. It didn't last long, however, for his speech was reduced to faltering gasps as he tried to beg his father for mercy. Dark static began to fill his vision, and Adrien willingly went into the black.

Marinette stood quickly. The walls of the hospital room were stifling and she hadn't received a text back from Adrien for quite some time. Perhaps he had gone home and fallen asleep? But that wasn't like him.

"Alya, I'm gonna head home. Keep me updated?" Marinette looked towards her best friend. Nino had fallen asleep again, and Alya seemed content holding his hand.

"For sure. I'll text you." Alya confirmed, offering a tired smile.

Marinette waved as she exited the hospital room and entered the hallway. It was empty. Biting her lip, Marinette finally opted to call Adrien to put her mind at ease. As she pressed the call button, the hallway erupted with noise.

Marinette followed the sound of ringing to the end of the hall, where a phone lay strewn to the side. It was Adrien's. She felt the soft panic build in her chest as she stooped to pick it up. It's screen was cracked, indicating it hadn't been dropped purposely.

"Marinette, calm down. We'll find him." Tikki emerged from her bag as her owner began to tremble.

"Tikki, he's gone! Hawkmoth must've- this is my fault! I was supposed to protect him!" Marinette held his phone to her chest, cradling it.

"Marinette, this is not your fault. We can find him, we just have to stay calm and be smart." Tikki said gently, trying to soothe her master.

"I have to look for him, and the others. Chat Noir, Queen Bee and Rena Rouge can help search!" Marinette began to speak fast, a plan already formulating. "We can save him and defeat Hawkmoth! Right?"

Tikki winced at the forced enthusiasm. "Marinette, we have to be careful."

"I will be, come on, we have to find him. Spots on!" Marinette called, transforming into her alter-ego.

Ladybug took off for the hospital room, causing Alya to jump as she flung open the door.

"What's up, Ladybug?" Alya tried to calm herself.

"Adrien Agreste has been taken by Hawkmoth." Ladybug stated evenly. She didn't know for sure, but she didn't care. She had to assume the worst.

Alya's eyes widened as she stood up. "Do you need me to… ?"

"I need all eyes looking for him." Ladybug confirmed, glancing towards Nino. "But Nino can rest."

Alya nodded in understanding. "I'm ready anytime."

Ladybug handed over the necklace. "You should hold onto this. With Hawkmoth on the loose, we can't be too careful."

Alya put the necklace on and called upon her transformation.

"Nino should be safe here." Ladybug looked at her yo-yo GPS. Chat Noir wasn't transformed so she couldn't locate him. "Let's go pick up Chloé and start searching. Hopefully Chat Noir will join us."

"We'll find him." Rena Rouge put a hand on Ladybug's shoulder.

Ladybug's eyes shimmered. "I hope so."

Adrien's mangled lip and broken nose were caked in dried blood, congealed and cracked. The now browning blood had drizzled down his face like rain on a windshield. His head was slumped forward, only staying in his seat by the ropes binding his arms back. He had lost sensation in them. He felt sick, and had vomited previously on the floor. His mouth was tangy with the taste of his own blood. Sweat ran down his back while his hair was coated with blood.

"I will beat you into submission if I must." Gabriel paced before him, the bloody baseball bat gripped in his hands.

"I… Will… Never… Join… You…" Adrien managed, his voice a rasp of air.

Gabriel chuckled dryly. "You will. Or you will die."

Adrien sucked in a breath, his eyes watering, "But father- I am your son!"

"You are no son of mine." Gabriel spat. "You gave up that right when you went against me with your miraculous."

Adrien whimpered, closing his eyes. The last thing he remembered was the sound of the bat sailing through the air before- _thwack_!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey all- sorry this chapter is short. I fell off my skateboard and sprained my wrist so doing anything involving my wrist is painful and slow. It may take me some time to pump out chapters, but I will do my best to. Thanks for all the kind reviews that keep me going! **

* * *

Torrential rain attacked Paris in sheets, an impenetrable gunfire. Trees writhed and flailed, their groans of pain carried away by the wind. It screamed like a banshee, uprooting weeds and shrubs in a fit of ever-consuming rage. Livid black clouds reared up like a cobra readying itself for attack.

Ladybug stood on the edge of a rooftop, shivering and squinting through the storm. The impending was inevitable and she could sense it nearing. Thunder rumbled in the distance and a bolt of lightening cracked the midnight blue sky in two. For the past week, Ladybug had searched Paris for any sign of Hawkmoth and Adrien, but both were gone. Along with Chat Noir. She hadn't seen him since their original fight with Hawkmoth, and Ladybug was beginning to worry for her partner's absence. Perhaps his injuries were more serious than he let on. Carapace had joined the search once he had healed, worried for his best friend. They feared the worst.

Hawkmoth had been silent for days. There was just… Nothing. A weight hanging over Paris, ready to drop. And then, out of nowhere, he appeared on the news. Demanding Ladybug to meet him at the eiffel tower. Alone. And she agreed. Because he had Adrien.

Ladybug stretched her muscles as she gazed at the tower. It's ivory metal was gleaming in the lightning, illuminating it's silhouette against the city skyline. And she could see Hawkmoth at the top, standing imperiously over Paris. She finally whipped her yo-yo and swung herself upwards.

Ladybug landed hard on the metal, water bouncing from the puddles gathering on top of the tower. She breathed hard from the anticipation, trying to focus clearly through the storm surrounding her. Hawkmoth stood before her, smirking, proud and arrogant. He knew he already won. Ladybug saw the miraculous he was wearing. Several rings, bracelets and necklaces mixed together. She looked to his hand, and spotted the unmistakable cat miraculous. It belonged to Chat Noir. Her heart turned into ice.

"Where is he?" Ladybug demanded, unsure of which boy she was indicating.

Hawkmoth laughed, a sound of insanity across the rolling thunder. "I have your partner, Chat Noir. He's hidden somewhere you will never find. And if you don't hand over your earrings, I will kill him… And then take your miraculous anyway."

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. "Your power has corrupted you. You're sick."  
"I am a man who will do whatever it takes to fix his family." Hawkmoth snapped sharp against the howling wind. "I'd never expect someone like you to understand."

"I love my family, Hawkmoth. And I will protect them at whatever cost, but I won't hurt people in the process." Ladybug countered, trying to stall. She knew her friends were close by in case things get dicey.

"Then you will lose them, as did I." Hawkmoth brandished his cane.

"Where's Adrien?" Ladybug tried. She saw something there. In his eyes. A flare of emotion, but she couldn't pinpoint which. Fear? Regret? Disgust?

"My son is in my custody. I'm... _dealing_ with him." Hawkmoth waved his hand dismissively.

Ladybug balled her fists. "Why? Why are you doing this? Wreaking havoc on our city? For what?"

Hawkmoth grinned with evil stained on his lips. "_Because I can._

Ladybug could hear the tension and intensity in his tone. There was a great deal of emotion behind the words he was speaking. There was a chill in the air, and stillness on both sides.

"You will never get this miraculous." Ladybug spoke as strong as she could with Hawkmoth's glare drilling into her.

"Fine." Hawkmoth drawled. "I'll kill everyone you love starting with Chat Noir. And then I'll destroy this city. And finally, I'll kill you and take the miraculous off your cold, dead fingers."

"Gabriel, you don't have to do this." Ladybug spoke, trying to buy her friends time to arrive. "It's not too late to change. Fix things."

"You do not understand, Ladybug. And you never will. Just like the day you defeated me all those years ago." Hawkmoth huffed. "You only speak 'justice'."

"I speak for this city, and I won't let you hurt anyone else." Ladybug stared at him in a moment of silence.

"I am more powerful than you comprehend. With all these miraculous, you will not stand a chance." Hawkmoth growled, his eyes flashing in the lightning overhead.

"If you're so powerful, why are you still after my earrings?" Ladybug challenged.

Hawkmoth snarled. "I am powerful, but your miraculous will grant me my wish. Everything I've fought for, everything I have sacrificed has been for the ladybug miraculous. And you will give it to me. One way or another, I can promise you that."

"It will never come to that." Ladybug argued.

There was a brief moment of peace between them before Hawkmoth activated his miraculous and swung his cane. Ladybug danced backwards, fumbling for her yo-yo in the cold rain. Hawkmoth advanced quickly, using his power to manipulate the air and shove Ladybug backwards.

Her yo-yo lashed out, entwining around the railing and halting her decent over the edge. She flipped herself forwards and ducked under his fist, kicking out his legs. Hawkmoth only took a second to regain himself, sending his cane slamming into her ribs. Ladybug flew backwards, sprawling across the rooftop.

Hawkmoth advanced, raising his cane and bringing it down on her head. The impact never came. Carapace stood between them, his shield raised in protection over Ladybug. Queen Bee and Rena Rouge leapt behind him, weapons raised.

Hawkmoth looked between them before swinging his cape and dissipating into a flurry of akumas. Carapace looked around before lowering his shield and offering Ladybug a hand. She took it gratefully, hefting to her feet.

"He's gone?" Rena Rouge frowned.

"I don't like this." Carapace murmured.

"He has Chat Noir." Ladybug said, balling her fist. Hawkmoth took every boy she had ever loved from her, and she was intent on getting them back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Thanks for your kind reviews! After a few days since the skateboard accident, my wrist is healing up nicely. It's just a sprain, and I didn't fracture anything. For your patience, here is an extra long chapter that will hopefully make up for my lack of updates :)**

* * *

Adrien had his escape planned. He'd ran it through his head on repeat for the past several days. It was something to hold onto. Something real in his world of the blur between unconsciousness and reality. He was left in the warehouse, fed scraps and water to survive. His stomach gnawed with hunger. His lips were dry and cracked for hydration. His father was gone a lot, gathering resources. But he always had time to remind Adrien of the failure he was.

On cue, his father arrived at the front door. Adrien knew it was now or never. He began to rock in his chair, tipping himself forwards and face-planting onto the floor. His adrenaline pulsed through him at the sudden change in position. He knew his father heard the noise. He had to relax. Adrien loosened his muscles and closed his eyes. He doubt his father would buy it- but it was worth a shot.

Footsteps went up the stairs of the old warehouse. A door opened. Silence.

"Adrien?" Gabriel called out with no hint of sympathy.

Adrien remained listless, slowing his breathing so his father couldn't tell unless he came closer. His bruises throbbed and everything burned. He was covered in dried blood and sweat. His clothes were dirty, and he knew he probably looked disgusting. But all that he could focus on was the sound of his father's shoes coming closer.

"Adrien. Answer me." Gabriel said again, this time looming over him. Hearing his father's voice normally made him flinch or shy away from the blow that would follow. But he remained still, his eyes tightly screwed shut.

"You will regret this greatly unless you respond now." Gabriel threatened.

Adrien forced every cell in his body not to move. He could hear his father bend down, and he finally held his breath. A rough hand grabbed his shoulder, shoving him over. Adrien could feel his father staring at him, scrutinizing every detail. He was so close. Adrien had one window of opportunity.

Gabriel sighed heavily as he began to untie the bonds restricting Adrien's arms.

Adrien squinted his eyes open. Gabriel was knelt beside him, face emotionless as usual while he squinted behind his glasses. He was adorned with miraculous jewelry. He could see his cat miraculous on his finger.

For the first time since he had been captured, Adrien felt something other than pain and fear. He felt rage. Deep, festering fire building inside his chest and threatening to come out. All the anger for everything his father had done. The feeling of his cane striking him. The blows. The violence.

But he knew he couldn't escape. Not in this state. With his kneecaps blown out. Adrien held back the wince that wanted to appear on his face. No. He had to act dead. It was his only way out.

Gabriel brought his finger to Adrien's neck, no doubt feeling for a pulse. Adrien cursed silently. He couldn't stop his pulse.

"Thank God…" Gabriel whispered. This caught Adrien off guard. His father sounded… Relieved? Relieved that he was alive? No. That couldn't be true. Unless, he was only excited to further his torture on his son.

Adrien could feel his lungs beginning to claw for air. He couldn't keep up the act. Adrien waited until Gabriel had roughly picked him up before he coughed wildly while gasping for air. His wounds were agitated at the movement.

"It's alright, son. I won't let you die yet." Gabriel murmured. There it was. _Yet_. Adrien closed his eyes, the energy from feigning death sapped from him. The last thing he remembered was being carried outside. Seeing that blue sky. Feeling the sun. And then there was darkness.

* * *

Adrien woke with difficulty. His mind was a foggy mess. But he snapped awake when he realized there wasn't any pain. There was still a dull ache, but he could breath normally without agonizing pain flooding his ribcage. Adrien looked around in confusion, the room coming into focus around him.

IV's were connected to him, along with oxygen tubes and a heart monitor. The humm of machinery was soothing, along with the open window allowing wind to gently flutter the curtains. Everything was bright and white and safe.

An old TV was hanging from the ceiling, displaying a golf game. In the corner were two chairs, frayed and worn. It was empty. Was it that easy? Gabriel just dropped him off at the hospital and left? That was it?

It felt unfair. After however many days Adrien was captured, and his father let him go. It was as if his father did it purposely. Like he _allowed_ Adrien to escape. Like Gabriel was still in control.

Adrien breathed out slowly. He was safe and alive. That was what mattered for now. He'd consider that a win. For today.

* * *

Marinette scrolled through the headlines of a news article. She had bags under her eyes from sleepless nights. Anytime she wasn't actively searching, she combed through news articles that could hint at Adrien and Chat Noir's location. Hawkmoth took both of the men she cared about. A sigh escaped her as she slouched in her seat. There had been nothing. Not a trace. They could be dead and she wouldn't know. Tikki was asleep on the stand beside her, exhausted from the consistent use of her miraculous.

Marinette felt her phone buzz. She blearily opened it, peering at the text.

_3:20 PM_ | **Alya**: Girl. They found him. Hospital.

Marinette dropped her phone. Shock flooded her. They found him. It had to be Adrien. They didn't know about her connection to Chat Noir.

"Spots on." Marinette was already climbing out the window as her transformation ensued.

Ladybug traveled across the city at incredible speed, her heart racing. He was at the hospital. Something was wrong. Chat Noir was still kidnapped. Maybe Adrien would know where?

She shook herself of those thoughts as she landed in an alleyway beside the hospital. Ladybug de-transformed, running through the front doors and to the front desk.

"What room is Adrien Agreste?" Marinette panted out.

The woman glanced up, "Room 214."

Marinette took off. Doors blurred by. Her mind was running at high speed, adrenaline rushing. She found his door at the end of the hall. Two FBI men stood outside, speaking loudly with a nurse. All eyes turned to her as she approached.

Marinette pushed by them, not trying to be rude, but more focused on reaching him. She flung open the door and stepped inside, looking towards the hospital bed. Her heart dropped.

Adrien was hooked up to multiple machines, beeping constantly at him. His hair was matted with sweat and blood, despite the nurse's attempt to clean it. His eyes were swollen and red, and the look in them was helpless. His body was covered in bandages and casts. Both of his legs were heavily bandaged. His fingers were black and blue.

"Hey Mari." His voice was damaged and small, as if he were afraid to speak above a whisper.

Marinette felt the tears build in her eyes as she ran to his side. She couldn't even speak as she collapsed by his bedside and gripped the sheets. She wanted to touch him, hug him. But she didn't want him in any more pain and discomfort than he already was.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." His broken voice brought her back, teary eyes looking up at his tired and battered face. Adrien had just been kidnapped and… And beaten by his own father, and here he was comforting her. Marinette tried to hold back the sob in her throat as she gently reached out and brushed her fingers along his jawline.

"I'm- I was so worried-" Marinette hiccuped.

"It's alright, listen. I'm here. I'm safe now." Adrien continued to try and smile, but Marinette could see the pain in his eyes.

"Oh, Adrien." Marinette closed her eyes and rest her head against his bed. She felt his hand reach out and cup her cheek.

"Don't cry, Mari." He begged, holding her chin gently and gazing at her.

Marinette leaned into his touch. "I'm so glad you're safe. I'm so sorry I didn't stop him-"

"No, no, don't blame yourself. Please." Adrien spoke so softly despite the damage done to him.

Marinette laughed wetly, blinking hard. "I can't believe you're here. How did you escape? Did you see Chat Noir?"

She hoped he wouldn't question why she cared so much about a superhero, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Chat Noir is okay, Hawkmoth doesn't have him, just his miraculous. And-" Adrien frowned. How was he supposed to explain this? "My father- he brought me here. I don't know why- but I'm just glad-" his eyes locked on Marinette. "-to be home."


	14. Chapter 14

"Hawkmoth has been quiet." Marinette seated herself on the edge of Adrien's bed, looking out the window. "I don't like it. What if he comes back for you?"

Adrien fiddled with the IV tube connected to his arm, "We'll be ready this time. I have you looking out for me, right?"

Marinette couldn't restrain the blush that burned through her cheeks. "M-me? What-what about Ladybug?"

Adrien smirked, his bangs falling into his eyes. "She isn't here right now, Mari. But you are. That's why I know I can count on you."

Marinette tried to hide her flaming face behind her hands, her stomach flitting with butterflies. She quickly regained herself as the doctor entered, giving her a glance before turning to Adrien.

"We can expect you out of here in a week or so. Since we've completed the major surgeries on your knees and stabilized you, we must begin the healing process. You've been injected with morphine to reduce the pain, but we will slowly be lowering the amount to ease you into going home." The doctor spoke easily.

"Will I…" Adrien's eyes darted around the room. "Will I be able to walk again?"

The question hung in the air, and Marinette found herself reaching out and squeezing Adrien's hand gently. It was an unsaid action of comfort. Adrien looked at her gratefully, glad he wasn't alone as he braced himself for the news.

"You will need to stay on crutches for several weeks, and a boot thereafter, but yes; you should be able to walk again through physical therapy and time." The doctor explained.

Adrien sighed in relief, leaning back into his pillows.

"Now, there is the matter of the billing…" The doctor rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Bill my father." Adrien bit. "He's the one who put me in here."

"Right… You have his billing information?" The doctor asked.

Adrien nodded weakly, "Yeah… Back at the apartment."

"I can grab it for you." Marinette offered instantly. She had felt so useless beside him. She couldn't stop him from being kidnapped; tortured; nearly killed. She felt she had to do something. Anything.

Adrien frowned, "You sure?"

"Yes, it'll be no trouble." Marinette smiled at him. He grinned back, staring into her eyes. Marinette forced herself to break contact, unable to compose herself with his penetrating, green gaze.

"It should be in my dresser, top shelf." Adrien said thoughtfully.

"We can collect the money at the end of your visit, Mr. Agreste." The doctor addressed. Adrien winced. He hated being called 'Mr. Agreste'. All he could think of was the way people addressed his father. The doctor left the room with a simple nod to Adrien.

Marinette stayed by his bed, chewing her lip. "You'll be okay… Alone?"

Adrien's face melted into compassion and reassurance. "Yes, Mari. The nurses are right outside."

Marinette looked towards the window. Hawkmoth could smash through it… And scoop him up… Take him away again. She felt her fists tighten. She couldn't lose him again. Could she ask Carapace or Rena Rouge to look after him?

"Mari," his voice was soft and sweet, like warm honey. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Marinette looked at the boy in the hospital bed, looking thin and sickly. But his eyes were gleaming with strength. Marinette nodded, bringing her out of her stupor.

"Alright, I'll be back soon, okay? Call me if you need anything." Marinette turned to leave, giving him one last look.

"Thank you, Marinette." Adrien stared after her with emotion brimming in his eyes.

Marinette opened her mouth to reply, but found herself at a loss of words, slipping into the hallway before she embarrassed herself. She nearly ran into someone. Marinette stumbled backwards, murmuring apologizes under her breath from habit. She looked up, and her stomach turned to ice.

"Oh. Hello, Marinette." Kagami looked at her emotionlessly.

Marinette was shocked into silence, staring at Kagami. She hadn't seen her since high school, and she had grown. She was wearing a simple blazer and a red skirt. Her dark blue hair was perfectly styled and revealing her petite figure and freckles. Marinette grit her teeth involuntarily.

"Hey, Kagami…" Marinette said through her teeth.

Kagami looked behind her. "I assume you are here to see Adrien?"

Marinette clenched her fists and took a deep breath to release the tension building in her shoulders. She smiled sweetly. "Yes, I just saw him. He probably shouldn't see any more visitors, he needs some rest."

Kagami stared at Marinette for a long time, her mind working before she responded. "I'm sure he has enough energy to see me."

She moved forwards, entering Marinette's comfort zone and stayed there. Her sharp rusted eyes glared at Marinette, as if silently challenging her. The Ladybug inside Marinette wanted to stand up to her- but Marinette found herself stepping aside and allowing Kagami to pass. Kagami made a small huff before entering Adrien's room and shutting the door behind her.

Marinette wanted to stay, hear what she was saying to Adrien. But she already told him she would get his billing information. She looked at the door before sighing in defeat and walking away, leaving Adrien alone with Kagami.


	15. Chapter 15

Ladybug swooped through the air, her yo-yo zipping effortlessly. She enjoyed the morning breeze on her face. Perhaps all she needed was a little fresh air. Her apartment sat quietly on the corner, empty and dark. She landed on the window sill, opening it and slipping inside before anyone questioned their superhero breaking and entering.

It was dark inside, most of the lights left off. Her heart ached for the simpler times with Adrien, living together in harmony. It was peaceful. But she didn't want that. Deep down, she wanted more than just living together. And it killed her everytime she saw him, knowing that she couldn't hold him…

Ladybug focused on the task at hand, moving to Adrien's room. She grabbed the doorknob, and paused briefly, before opening the door. It was cold in his room. Her hand moved for the lightswitch, flicking it on.

Adrien had a small room with little furniture. After growing up in a mansion, he wanted something simple and minimal. He had a large bed in the center, the sheets neatly pressed and pillows perfectly arranged. She imagined Gabriel Agreste would force him to make his bed perfectly every morning, and it became a habit for him. His dresser sat to the side, with a few objects on top. The hat she had given him all those years ago with a feather attached to it, the scarf his father 'gave him' (which Marinette never told him the truth) and a picture of his parents and him. Her heart felt another throb of pain. Adrien had never given up on his family. Even through everything. And his father…

Ladybug opened the first drawer, suddenly feeling like she was invading his privacy. The drawer was full of paperwork. She began to sift through it, most attaining to the Agreste fortune and mansion, business papers and finally his father's banking information. She took the folder and began to close the drawer, not wanting to intrude on his possessions any more.

She took another glance around the room. It was so clean and neat. Gabriel had drilled perfection into his son, and Adrien continued to abide by it. Like a ritual.

Ladybug clutched the folder to her chest and walked out of the room, gazing around the apartment.

Then the room exploded. It was as though a fist of orange flame had decided to punch through the wall of her apartment. Ladybug was thrown backwards, the word spinning as she slammed into the floor from the force of the blow. Windows shattered. Smoke and fire rushed in. Pieces of glass and steel rained down. Ladybug felt the darkness swirl around her. She wanted to surrender into it. She wanted to pass out. But she clung to the light of the fire around her. She refused to burn alive.

Ladybug struggled to her knees, her suit frayed in several places. Smoke burned her lungs. It filled her vision. She hacked out a cough and began to crawl for the window was supposed to be. The floor was burning hot. Everything was burning around her. She forced herself to keep crawling until she reached the edge. It was a long drop down. She wasn't even sure if she would survive the fall, but it was better than the raging, searing hot fire.

Ladybug dragged herself to the broken hole and dove out. The wind howled around her as she fell, her hair flying behind her. The adrenaline kept her alive and moving. Her hand reached for her yo-yo reflexively and she spun it, latching it onto the nearest object. The yo-yo wrapped itself around a flagpole, and the string bounced as it stopped Ladybug's decent. Her breathing came out in gasps as she clung to the yo-yo, eyes closing tight as her strength dwindled. Her mind hadn't caught up with her yet. What happened? Who's attacking her? Why?

"I'm gonna need those earrings, child." A feminine voice drawled. Ladybug opened her eyes. She was dangling a few feet above the sidewalk, her suit charred and smoking. A woman stood in front of her, arms crossed.

The woman had the dark outline of a butterfly over her face, the tell-tale signs of an akuma. She wore an outfit of trailing flames, a black bodysuit that practically burned.

"An akuma?" Ladybug breathed, dropping down to the sidewalk despite the pain that flooded her.

"Not quite. You see, old Hawky boy got an _upgrade_ of sorts. He's able to create several akumas all over Paris. And we're powerful. God-like even." She whispered, her eyes filling with insanity.

"How did you find me?" Ladybug attempted to stall, pressing a button on her yo-yo. It would alert the others. A panic button.

"Hawkmoth can track miraculous presence. And since you've been transforming so much… He locked on to your location. He has a message for you." The fire-obsessed akuma flicked her wrist, allowing sparks to dance across her arms. "Surrender yourself to Hawky boy, and he won't kill your feline partner."

Ladybug's eyes widened, "Adrien said he escaped."

The akuma chuckled, "Oh he did. But he didn't get very far in his… State. You have one chance to save him. Surrender yourself or Chat Noir will be killed."

Ladybug faltered. It could be a bluff. But why hadn't she seen him yet? If he escaped- wouldn't he seek her out? Or contact her somehow? But he hasn't. Her stomach felt cold.

"I need proof." Ladybug whispered.

The akuma snorted and held out her hand. Chat Noir's ring was in her palm, covered in dried blood.

"You really think he could get far in that state? We have him. I can show you. All you have to do is surrender. Gabriel keeps his word." The akuma stated.

Ladybug looked at the ring, and then back at the woman before her. Her wounds burned. She was so tired. As long as Adrien was safe, she could save Chat Noir. Both of her boys would be safe.

She closed her eyes. "I surrender."


	16. Chapter 16

The news aired across the television. The apartment was burned to the ground. _His_ apartment. And Marinette hadn't returned. Adrien watched the news program with the sheets gripped in his fists. Alya had arrived, kicking out Kagami, to Adrien's surprise. Kagami had been sweet, giving him a get-well card and flowers. It was his first visitor outside his small friend circle. But Alya was quick to get rid of her.

Adrien and Alya sat, eyes glued to the TV screen. It was chaos outside. Akumas began appearing everywhere. There were too many of them. They were too powerful. Causing destruction and casualties. Hawkmoth had never caused so much damage and he had never killed anyone. Until now.

"Marinette is there." Adrien murmured, staring at the TV as his apartment appeared on screen. Or what was left of it. It was a smoldering husk, debris littering the street and ash raining down. Alya listened to the dial tone of Marinette's phone for what seemed like the hundredth time. No answer. She wasn't picking up.

Adrien moved to get up. Alya looked at him, bewildered. "What are you doing?!"

"Marinette could be trapped under the rubble. It's- it's my fault! I sent her to get the stupid billing information! It should've been me." He struggled to untangle the sheets from him.

"Adrien, you are in no condition!" Alya scolded lightly, in the tone she uses for her younger siblings. "Please. You aren't healed yet. The firefighters will do the job. The heroes will."

Adrien bit his lip, balling his fists. "It's my _fault_."

"I'm going to go look, okay? I'll find her." Alya promised, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Just- you have to stay here. It's not safe."

"Marinette is out there!" Adrien yelled. "I won't sit here, while she's in danger!"

Alya was taken aback by this protective side of him. He began to sit up. Alya gently pushed him back. "Adrien. You can't even walk without crutches."

"I won't-" His voice cracked. "I won't leave her out there alone."

Alya searched his eyes, her heart bled. "Adrien, you're like a brother to me, okay? A stupid, reckless brother and I- I won't stand by as you throw yourself into danger like this. You can't leave this bed, okay? Your father will _kill_ you."

Adrien opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He wasn't used to people openly confessing they cared for him. He sunk back into the pillows. He would leave, just once Alya was gone.

"Okay. Bring her back. Please." Adrien pleaded.

Alya nodded, her fingers flitting to the necklace around her neck. "I will."

The TV continued to show the chaos the lose akumas were causing. Alya gave him one last look before leaving. And then Hawkmoth appeared on the screen. Adrien didn't know how, but Hawkmoth stood before the eiffel tower, his eyes black behind his mask with coldness.

"Paris," Hawkmoth addressed with a proud snark. "I have won. As you can see," he held up his hand to reveal two miraculous in his hands. Adrien felt cold wash over him. His mouth was open in stunned surprise. Hawkmoth held both the cat and ladybug miraculous. He got Ladybug. "There is no one left to save you."

Adrien tore off the sheets and began to pull at the IV's. It looked easier in the movies, as his skin protested at removing the tubes. Adrien's heart began to hammer as Hawkmoth began his rant.

"I have more power than you could imagine. Paris is mine. I can take what I want, and you are helpless. All you can do is surrender and announce complete loyalty to me and I will not slaughter you. It is your choice. Those who oppose me," he brandished the earrings and ring in his palm. "Will perish."

Adrien was on the edge of the bed, his feet hovering over the floor. He had a plan. A half-shaped, idiotic plan. But it was all he had. Adrien took a deep breath and stood, grabbing the IV stand for support. His legs exploded with blinding pain. His eyes went to the packet of morphine on the stand. Adrien emptied the entire packet into him, finally pulling out the IV as carefully as he could. He could already feel the drug numbing him. Numbing the pain. He knew it was too much. He didn't care. He would do anything for Paris. For Ladybug.

Adrien took a cautious step forward. There was no pain. He wasn't sure how long it would last- but it was enough. Dressed in his hospital gown, Adrien left the hospital room and began to run through the hospital.

Did Hawkmoth defeated Ladybug? Was she still alive?! And Marinette? His roommate… No, his friend… No. She was more than that. And deep down, he knew it. She wasn't just a roommate. His thoughts got messy as he exited the hospital. The lobby had been full of injured Parasians. No one noticed him slip out.

Getting around Paris was much easier with a super suit. But Adrien remembered. He knew where the warehouse was. He could recall the sound of waves and seagulls. He remembered the smell of fish. The warehouse on the docks of the Seine river. And the hospital wasn't too far.

Hopped on morphine, Adrien jogged down the street towards the docks. Pedestrians ran by him, panicked and crazed. Their super heroes were dead. To them at least. Adrien saw the akumas in the distance. Fires. Explosions. Screaming. He had to focus.

And he saw glimpses of them. Rena Rouge. Carapace. Queen Bee. Fighting for their lives. They were all what was left. The last stand. Adrien ran harder. Faster.

He panted as he arrived at the docks. It was a guess. A chance that Ladybug was still alive. Held prisoner, as he was. Adrien ran to the doors of the abandoned building, pulling them open.

"And there he is. Our guest of honour. My son." Hawkmoth stood in the center of the room. He had been expecting him. Of course. Gabriel always outsmarted him. He could never be one step ahead of him.

"Where is she?" Adrien demanded.

Hawkmoth grinned. He was wearing Adrien's ring on his finger, and Ladybug's earrings were in his ear lobes. He had her miraculous. He wore them like trophies. He knew he won.

"_Where is she?!_" Adrien yelled.

"See for yourself." Hawkmoth stepped back, revealing the figure lying on the floor behind him. She wasn't moving. Adrien squinted to make out her face. His face drained of blood.

It was Marientte.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: And you thought this was just a story about roommates ;) **

* * *

It made sense in a way. Adrien had never felt so blind in his entire life. He should've known. He lived with her and couldn't connect the dots. But deep down, in a way, it felt like he always knew. Her eyes. He could never forget those damn eyes. And the way they made him feel… When she looked at him. Adrien's heart clenched. She would never open her eyes again if he didn't stop Hawkmoth. There was no option left but to protect the girl he loved. Adrien looked down, tearing his gaze from Marinette's limp form and stared at the floor. Here he stood, dressed in a dirty hospital gown and drugged with morphine to numb the pain of his injuries. And before him; his father. An indestructible villain who would stop at nothing to destroy everything he loved. A small, bitter laugh escaped Adrien.

Hawkmoth rose a brow, "You find this amusing, son?"

Adrien didn't look up, a shadow over his face. "I am not your son. You killed your son in this warehouse. I am retribution. I am Chat Noir and you hurt someone I care a lot about."

Hawkmoth scoffed, "And what are you going to do about it?"

Adrien finally looked up, his eyes burning with hatred that smoldered around him. "Make you _pay_."

Hawkmoth snarled. Adrien glanced around the vacant room. It was dark and musty, but he could make out the shape of something lying beside him. He bent down and snatched it, finding a weighted crowbar in his hands. Hawkmoth raised his hands and summoned the Antibug sword. Adrien charged with a growl.

The men clashed their weapons, each taking a step backwards from the recoil.

"You honestly think you can stop me? I have all the miraculous's! And you have nothing! You're just a disappointment who can't do anything right." Hawkmoth smirked in triumph as he brandished his sword.

"You may have a bunch of power- but I'm betting this will still hurt." Adrien snapped, swinging the crowbar. It clanged into Hawkmoth's skull, and the villian howled as he dropped the Antibug sword. Adrien kicked it away from him, swinging the crowbar again over his father's head. The man crumpled to the floor.

"That was easy." Adrien quipped, bending down to retrieve his ring and Marinette's earrings. _Marinette_.

Adrien turned to the fallen girl, running to her.

"Marinette?!" Adrien called, falling to his knees beside her. Marinette was pale, her head suffering a major bruise. He reached out, caressing the side of her face. His lady. His partner. His princess. "Please. Wake up."

His hands fumbled as he moved the earrings to her ears. The miraculous could save her. It's magic was powerful enough. But she needed to utter the transformation words. Adrien moved to prop her head up, holding it carefully in his lap. He closed his eyes.

"Please… Transform her… She needs help. Transform her." He didn't know who he was talking to. Her kwami? Some other force? He didn't care. Nothing else mattered except saving her.

Her skin grew warm. A flurry of red and pink washed over her, replacing her clothes with the bright colors of her suit.

Adrien laughed in hysterical relief, "Thank you. Thank you."

He put on his own ring, "Claws out."

Chat Noir knew the morphine wouldn't last forever. His magical suit would keep him stable long enough to get Marinette to safety. The girl stirred in his arms, eyelids fluttering open.

"Wha-?" She blinked harder, looking up at Chat Noir. "Kitty?"

Chat felt an explosion of relief overtake him as he picked her up and held her to his chest. "_Ladybug_. I'm so sorry."

Ladybug was frozen in surprise before wrapping her partner in an embrace. "It-it's okay, Chaton. It's not your fault. I'm okay. I'm okay."

Chat Noir felt a rock form in his throat, his chest tightening as he held the girl he loved. It was her. It's always been her. "I'm so glad you're okay. I can't believe it's you. It's you."

Ladybug gasped, "CHAT! BEHIND YOU-"

Hands grabbed Chat Noir's shoulders and tore him backwards, out of his lady's hold. He landed hard on his back with an audible _crack_. He coughed, adrenaline flooding his body while he looked up at Hawkmoth. All he saw was fury. Hawkmoth picked him up by his bell, calling upon the strength of the bull miraculous.

"Father-" Chat croaked.

Hawkmoth felt the strength flow through his arm as he winded back. He threw Chat Noir towards the wall like a ragdoll. His body smashed through the wood like it was paper. He crashed into a pile of splinters and beams of wood.

"_NOOOO_!" Ladybug charged, her eyes bristling with tears. Hawkmoth didn't have time to react at her rage. She slammed her knee into his gut, forcing him to double over. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around his neck and pulled it taunt. Hawkmoth gagged, clawing at his throat with a blue face. Ladybug saw red as she kicked his head back and punched his stomach. He was stumbling backwards, blood gushing from his nose.

"Enough!" He summoned another miraculous and snapped her yo-yo, head-butting her face. Ladybug staggered, tears appearing from the impact. Hawkmoth advanced. Ladybug cried out as he kicked out her legs. She fell.

"You will be defeated again! You're attempts are fruitless to stop me!" Hawkmoth towered over her.

Ladybug grit her teeth as her eyes flashed to the hole in the wall Chat Noir had disappeared into. Dust still was falling from the impact. Her eyes returned to Hawkmoth. "This time is different. You hurt something I love. So now. I will hurt you."

Hawkmoth began to laugh, but his chortles were cut short. Ladybug jabbed her elbow upwards, hitting the sweet spot. Hawkmoth whimpered, bending over in pain. Ladybug send a roundhouse kick into his chest. He hit the ground flat. She straddled him, raising her fist over him.

"Yield." She ordered.

Hawkmoth glared at her defiantly. She punched him square in the face. "Yield."

She continued to punch, her vision tinted as thoughts of her partner flashed before her vision. What this man did to Chat Noir. To Adrien. _Bam. Bam. Bam._

"I yield." Hawkmoth sputtered, blood spewing from his lips. Ladybug grabbed the butterfly brooch on his chest and tore it off him. His transformation dissipated. Ladybug removed the rest of the miraculous from him.

"Stay down." Ladybug growled. She turned her attention to the collapsed wall. "Chat Noir?"

Ladybug approached the hole tentatively, afraid of the silence that responded. Dust continued to rain down from above. In the mess of broken wood and drywall, a boy was mashed inside. His hair was coated with dust. Tear streaks ran down his dusted cheeks. His clothes were mangled and his skin torn in several spots from the ruptured wood. His breathing was shallow and hiccuping. Adrien Agreste lay suspended in the debris, a wooden beam protruding from his chest.

"Adr- Adrien?" Ladybug whispered.

"Hey, princess," Adrien managed to speak, his voice a rasp. His hands were shaking as he looked down at the beam sticking out of his chest. Blood caked his shirt and the beam itself. His breath trembled. "I- I think… I think I'm stuck."

Ladybug moved closer, her hand extending towards him. He was dangling a few feet off the ground. His chest had been impaled completely. Tears stung her eyes as a coldness seeped into her core. "Hold- hold on. I can- I'll get you down, okay?"

Adrien laughed nervously, only increasing the pain he felt. "It's- it's fine, m'lady. It's okay. I'm- I'm okay. Everything is fine."

Ladybug squeezed her eyes shut, "No, no, no, no. Please no. Please."

"Marinette, look at me." Adrien begged, his limbs feeling heavy as he hung.

Ladybug slowly looked up, hot tears streaming down her face.

"You saved me. You showed me there was still good in this world. You showed me that I could be good too." Adrien blinked hard, his words slurring as his blood dripped down his legs. "I thought I couldn't do anything right. But I did. I fell for the most… Beautiful and kind and caring girl in the world…" He smiled weakly. "These last few months… Have been the best of my life. I want you to know that. I need you to know."

"Chaton…" Ladybug murmured, her voice breaking.

"I was so scared I would end up like my father…" Adrien gazed into those blue-bell eyes. "But you showed me I could be more. I could be more than the boy whose mother was dead. More than the boy model. More than a superhero. You showed me that. You pushed me to be better. Both as Ladybug… And Marinette."

Ladybug reached for him, trying to lift him off the beam. He let out a whimper of pain, tears rushing to his eyes. Ladybug stopped instantly.

"-AGH! Please… It hurts… Aghhh." Adrien's breathing increased as he focused on his words. "I always thought I had bad luck… The unluckiest cat in Paris…" He felt his heart ache. "But then I met you. And I knew I was the luckiest guy in the world."

"Adrien-" Ladybug choked.

"There's something… Something I need to tell you... " Adrien felt his voice fading as the world around him began to blacken around the edges. "Something… I should have said a long time ago."

"Adrien, don't you dare let go. Not now. You need to fight. Just a little longer!" Ladybug pleaded.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I-" Adrien breathed out slowly, his eyes clouding over.

"No. No. Adrien. ADRIEN NO!" Ladybug screamed, pulling his body off the wooden beam. He fell lifelessly into her arms. He was cold. So cold. Sticky blood soaked through his shirt. "Adrien, wake up. Wake up, my Chaton. Please. I need you. I need you."

She pressed her ear against his bloody chest. Listening for a pulse, a heartbeat… Anything.

There was nothing. He was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Ladybug bent down, her vision blurred with tears. She could hardly see. Her arms reached out, scooping the limp body upwards. He was so cold. She stood, holding him bridal style and stared at his face. The blank… Empty gaze. She forced herself to look away, instead turning around and marching numbly back into the main room of the warehouse. Gabriel was lying on his side, panting and watching her in defeat. Ladybug tried to read his face. She saw something… Defeat. Guilt. Remorse.

"Bring him back." Ladybug whispered, her voice suddenly growing with denial and rage. "_Bring him back_."

Gabriel faltered, staring at the crumpled heap of his son in the super hero's arms. "I- I can't… It's not-"

"I know you can. All these miraculous… There has to be a way." Ladybug demanded. Her hold on Adrien tightened protectively.

Gabriel suddenly laughed bitterly. "You're a hypocrite, Ladybug. You kept wanting to stop me, when all I wanted was to bring back the one I loved. As you with…" Gabriel paused. He couldn't say his name.

"I am nothing like you, Gabriel." Ladybug adjusted Adrien's position in her hold. "I would never hurt others to achieve my goals. I would never do _this _to my son."

Gabriel's eyes flashed with that same look. Guilt. So he did have a heart.

"I never meant for this. I thought it would knock him unconscious, not… Not that!" Gabriel tried defending himself.

"The fact that you would harm your son in the first place is… Disgusting." Ladybug spat. "We're wasting time. Fix this. Now."

Gabriel sputtered, gathering himself to his knees. "He- he is dead-"

"You said that the ladybug and cat miraculous would grant you a wish! Right? I can wish him alive again." Ladybug felt hope blossom in her chest.

"It is not that simple, Ladybug. The miraculous are powerful, much more than you can comprehend. It gives and it takes. An eye for an eye." Gabriel winced.

"What are you saying?" Ladybug asked.

"You can give him life, but death will take someone as well. A soul for a soul." Gabriel explained. "Are you really willing to kill someone, Ladybug? Are you willing to be a murderer?"

Ladybug squeezed her eyes shut. "There has to be another way…"

"There isn't." Gabriel bit. "I've been trying to bring back my wife, I know exactly how you feel."

"No." Ladybug snarled. "You cannot relate your situation to mine. You are a selfish, sad excuse for a man who committed filicide. What you have done is unforgivable."

Gabriel scoffed, "Adrien was… An accident. I didn't want that."

"I don't give a damn what you want." Ladybug balled her fist. "I'll bring him back myself."

"You'll kill someone for him?" Gabriel taunted.

"I love him." Ladybug said softly. "I will do anything to bring him back."

"Look at Paris's hero… Killing an innocent for something she wants!" Gabriel began to laugh, a hysterical cry of pain and anger.

"I am not killing anyone. I'm bringing back the boy I love. Is that so bad?" Ladybug felt her voice growthick, and she turned her eyes away from Gabriel. "Why am I even asking you? This is your fault."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the cat miraculous. Chat Noir's ring. She felt a tremor run through her as she ran a thumb over it. Of course Adrien was Chat Noir. Adrien had been raised so strict, Chat Noir was the perfect way for him to just release it. Her thoughts began to wander, but Ladybug brought herself back to the present.

"You're no better than me." Gabriel smirked.

"You're wrong." Ladybug said, gently lowering Adrien to the ground. She stood over him, taking a breath and putting on the ring. A small kwami appeared, his whiskers twitching in worry. Ladybug remembered him as Plagg. Chat Noir's kwami.

Plagg looked down at Adrien, his breath hitching. "No… No, not this one. Please. _Not this one."_

"Plagg, I think I can bring him back. With both miraculous." Ladybug said, biting her lip.

The kwami turned to her, eyes filling with tears. "Do it."

"What-what do I say?" Ladybug stared at the small creature before her.

"Claws out." The small kwami said, continuing to stare despondently at his chosen one.

Ladybug glanced at Gabriel's face, full of manipulation. She closed her eyes. "Plagg, claws out!"

The transformation enwrapped her, green filling her eyes. A warmth spread through her as she opened her eyes. Her costume was merged with red and black. She felt power at her fingertips. Ladybug knelt down beside Adrien. His clothes were soaked with his own life source. His skin was paper white.

"I'm so sorry, my Chaton." Ladybug murmured, reaching out and cupping his cheek. "I'll make this right. I promise."

Gabriel sneered, "You're just like me! A cold-hearted killer!"

Ladybug blocked him out, instead leaning closer to Adrien. Her hair had gotten loose from the fight, dangling over his face. She shut her eyes and pressed a kiss against his ice-cold lips. Her focus went to him. His soft smile. His gentle, yet playful eyes. All the memories they made. She felt energy course through her veins.

_Bring him back. _She thought loud and clear, over and over again. _Bring back my love._

Ladybug couldn't do this without him. She couldn't even imagine life without his smile. She needed him. She wanted him.

"Adrien…" Ladybug cried out into his lips, feeling herself collapse against him. "Come back to me…"

The air felt electric. A sound of whooshing surrounded her, brilliant hues of pink and green swirling around. She heard a choking noise, and looked over to see Gabriel being strangled by some invisible force. Ladybug sucked in an alarmed breath, turning her eyes away from the traumatizing image.

And all at once, everything stopped. The warehouse was as quiet as a grave. Ladybug blinked hard, feeling exhausted. Her miraculous beeped simultaneously and released her transformation. Tikki and Plagg dropped from the air, both exhausted.

Marinette looked down at Adrien, her heart hammering in her chest. "A… Adrien?"

There was silence. Adrien's chest suddenly jolted, his eyes fluttering as life filled him. Marinette cried, clutching him to her and holding him close to her. He felt warm. Adrien wrapped his arms around her, bringing his forehead to her's and smiling against her tear-soaked face.

_"__Hey, princess."_


	19. Chapter 19

_Two years later… _

The apartment was bathed in candlelight. The lights had been turned off, leaving dim shadows lying across the interior. Marinette looked towards Adrien with a smile, leaning her head against his shoulder. Both were wearing extravagant outfits from their dinner at Le Cinq, a fancy restaurant they shared together on their dates.

"You outdid yourself, Chaton." Marinette murmured.

"It's our two year anniversary, bug-a-boo. And you deserve the best." Adrien slung an arm around her shoulders.

Marinette sunk into his embrace, giggling softly. Adrien pulled her gently to the couch, his dominant side taking control. Adrien was wearing an expensive tuxedo that perfectly revealed his muscles. His hair was combed back, revealing the sharp jawline that was shadowed by stubble.

"Now, what am I going to do with you, Miss Dupain-Cheng?" Adrien questioned, his eyes glinting in the light. Marinette was wearing a dark blue ball gown that was decorated with shining silver balls that reflected the candlelight. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, bringing attention to her soft blue-bell eyes.

Marinette playfully pushed him back, "Easy, kitty."

Adrien grabbed Marinette's waist and brought her closer, a grin appearing on his lips. "Try that again?"

Marinette leaned closer, whispering, "Gladly."

* * *

"You know I love you." Adrien murmured huskily against Marinette's neck. She smiled into his hair, running her hands through the soft locks. "I'm… I'm like serious. You saved me. Multiple times. Physically and emotionally. I wouldn't… I wouldn't be here without you. Do you know how much you matter to me?"

Marinette moved back so she could look into his deep emerald eyes, "Of course I do."

"You're so damn beautiful. Have I ever told you that?" Adrien smiled lazily as he reached out and cupped her face.

Marinette leaned into his touch, "_Mon amour_."

"I… I'm still scared, that one day you'll wake up and- and you'll be sick of me or something. I don't know… I'm just scared one day you'll leave me and… And I'll be alone." Adrien began to rush his words, his brow creased.

"Adrien." Marinette said gently. "I will never leave you. You're my boyfriend, my partner, my roommate… You're my everything. Don't ever be scared about that. I will never leave you."

Adrien nodded slowly, his eyes drawing away. Marinette took his chin, forcing him to look at her. He stared into her eyes, lost for a moment before glancing towards her soft, pink lips.

Marinette beat him to it, pulling him towards her as she slid her hand into his hair and locked lips with the love of her life. Adrien furrowed his brows as he kissed her, passion leaking into every movement he made. Their foreheads touched, their bodies were touching, but somehow Adrien wanted to be even closer.

Adrien held her tight, running his fingers up and down her skin. Everything was good. The world was good. Nothing mattered. In that moment, all Adrien felt was pure bliss. It was all he ever wanted.

Marinette slowly pulled away, out of breath and her cheeks warm with intent. Adrien pulled her to him, intertwininghis limbs with her's. He pressed small kisses on her cheek before moving to her ear.

"M'lady," he began. "My princess. I love you more than anything in the universe."

Marinette hummed in response, her eyes closed in enjoyment. "I believe you already proved that in this bed, my Chaton."

Adrien smiled wildly, rubbing his fingers over her hand. "There is no one else I could imagine myself with. It's you. It's always been you." His voice grew quiet, but intense. "I want you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you like that?"

Marinette rest her head against his chest, his heart beating wildly. "More than anything."

Adrien purred against her, "My love, will you marry me?"

A small gasp escaped her, and those damn blue eyes met his green ones. Tears were shining in her eyes, and a watery smile broke across her face. "Yes, yes, _yes_!"

Adrien laughed lightly in success, moving to plant a kiss on her brow. "Thank you."

Marinette felt ecstatic, holding Adrien tightly, afraid of him slipping away. "How long have you been waiting to ask me?"

Adrien caressed her cheek, "Since the day I woke up in your arms, after you brought me back from death. I knew you were the one. I felt it."

Marinette laughed giddily, "All it took was for you to die?!"

"Hey, I'm very indecisive." He chuckled.

"Mhmm." Marinette grinned.

Adrien turned and reached to the nightstand, grabbing something small and black. He pu it between them, gently opening it. A pure diamond ring lay inside, white and blue colors mixing together into a shimmer of light.

"Oh, Adrien." Marinette put a hand over her mouth.

Adrien carefully took it out of the box, "It was my mother's. I wanted you to have it. I know she would've wanted you to have it. She would've loved you." His words were laced with pain.

Marinette took his hand and began to run her thumb over his knuckles, "It's beautiful, Adrien. I love it. I love you."

Adrien extended his hand, and Marinette stretched out her hand. He slipped the ring on her finger, already having it fitted to her perfectly.

"Wow." Adrien blinked. "It kinda just hit me. You're gonna be my wife. I'm the luckiest guy in the world, aren't I?"

Marinette admired the ring before grabbing Adrien and pulling him to her, kissing him deeply. "And you are going to be my husband." She whispered against his lips.

"So, I guess we're more than roommates, right?" Adrien smiled.

Marinette laughed, pulling away. "Silly cat."

"Ohh, bite me." Adrien crossed his arms in mocking.

Marinette unhooked his arms, crawling over him. "_Where_?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all your kind reviews and support which kept me inspired to keep going! This story has been a wild ride, and I would've have completed this without all of you 3 I hope you enjoyed this silly little story, and I do plan on writing more stories in the future! Thanks again! **

**\- Static Retreat**


End file.
